Juegos De Dos - Ereri
by Nanariko-chan Naty
Summary: El juego era simple, ganar o morir. Yo no pienso perder Rivaille. Porque tu trampa de amor. No te servirá "Ese juego que estás jugando, yo también lo sé jugar" Yo haré que te arrepientas de haberte enamorado de mí, Levi. El amor es el juego más complicado de todos, falla uno y pierden dos.
1. Chapter 1

[ ** _Fanfic:_** _JUEGO DE DOS_ ]

* * *

 ** _"El juego del Amor es el más peligroso de todos"_**

El juego era simple, ganar o morir.

Yo no pienso perder Rivaille.

Porque tu trampa de amor. No te servirá

Ese juego que estás jugando, yo también lo sé jugar.

Yo haré que te arrepientas de haberte enamorado de mí, Levi.

El amor es el juego más complicado de todos, falla uno y pierden dos.

* * *

 **Dedicación:** _RanmaruEli._

 **Temas:** Mafia / Acción / Romance / Drama / Lemon / Mpreg.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

 **Relación:** Yaoi. Chico. X. Chico

 **Pareja:** Ereri. Eren. .

 **AU:** Universo Alternativó.

 **Categoría: Hard:** +18.

* * *

 **Prologo** : Start Game

[Eran ~]

¿Dónde estoy? ¿A quién carajos le importa?

Solo sé que esta oscuro, llueve. Esas gotas de agua gélida, caen como disparos en mi rostro y la espalda. Mientras yo sigo avanzando.

En este mundo no hay más que dinero, balas y sangre.

La gente grita y llora, blasfema. Todo antes de morir. Es divertido.

El arma pesa, pesa como no tienen idea. Siento que mi hombro dislocado, se fracturará si la sostengo así más tiempo.

-...Dispáreme, -gruño, mientras la sangre resbala poco a poco de mi hombro herido -¡Dispáreme de una buena vez para que sepa que no es juego!

Le grito empírico a la persona que está a mí delante, sosteniendo un arma titubeante.

-ee-ren ...

-¡Dispara Gaby! ¡Ya no hay tiempo! –suelto frunciendo mis cejas hasta casi juntarlas. -¡Debo matarlo!

La sangre continúa escapando de uno de mis ojos, tanto que opaca la visión, tiñéndola de rojo.

Estoy jugando... pero, esto comienza a aburrirme.

-Dos veces,... -repito apretando los dientes -Y te probaré Si Asesinó o no.

Se me queda viendo, sus iris tiemblan y yo, aun continuo de pie. Tambaleante, pero no iba a caer. Repite mi nombre, seguido de una negación y suplica por esa persona que defiende de mí.

-¡Hazlo! –Cierro los ojos y mi voz va para el suelo. –Mátame, ¡Porqué yo no voy a detenerme!

La oscuridad del empedrado y las calles angostas lo dificultarán un poco.

-Tres veces... -hablo -Ya No hay necesidad de gastar palabras. ¡SÓLO BALAS!

El cañón tirita de mi pecho a mi cabeza. Odio, odiamos entre ambos la indecisión...

Más aun no tener salida.

Yo,... yo si soy justo.

Ella podrá ser muchas cosas, entre ellas una traidora pero...

También es mi amiga, familia... Ex-compañera de juego, que en una oportunidad me salvo la vida.

...Aunque enamorarse de mí y ocultarme información sobre Levi Ackerman fue una idea estúpida.

Ella dispara, la bala se va al aire. Pasa por mi lado, sin lesionarme. No me mata.

Mira las decisiones y consecuencias nefastas de lo que el amor te puede causar.

 _"Terminaste de darle tu clemencia, Jade"_

Reprocha esa voz en mi cabeza, esa que busca sangre y no se saciara hasta consumir la carne ajena.

Suelto un suspiro cansado entonces.

Cierro los ojos, fundiendo mi conciencia en un radiante oro pulcro, ese color que no le teme a la muerte.

Pues es el mismo quien le hace el trabajo.

Abro los ojos, y ya no tiene escapatoria.

Nací en medio de una guerra,...no la comencé yo. Pero sin duda debo terminarla.

Levanto la mano del hombro dislocado sin dolor. Apunto a su cabeza.

Abre los ojos y está por hablarme. Ni siquiera dudo.

Está muerta antes de que su cuerpo toque el suelo.

-Mierda –blasfemó al meter otra carga. –Me retrase...

Meto la carga a la parte trasera del mango, para seguir avanzando al fondo donde observo como aquella persona se echó a correr por su vida.

-Pero si no le das ventaja a la presa, no es divertido.

Sonrió con malicia, macabro para aquellas personas que me consideran un ángel caído del cielo, al que injustamente le cortaron las alas cuando vio morir a su madre frente a sus propios ojos.

Mis pasos aceleran, retumbando en el lugar al igual que mi voz y van dejando manchas de sangre desfiguradas por el agua cayendo de los canales, en mi trayecto.

-Te crees lo suficiente fuerte y listo para vencerme... Juguemos entonces, Levi...

Porqué: **... _Ese juego que estás jugando, yo también lo sé jugar_...**

* * *

 **TABLA DE CONTENIDO**

 ** _Información de los Personajes:_**

* * *

 ** _· Eran:_**

 ** _Datos Personales:_**

 **Nombre completo:** Eren Jäeger

 **Japonés:** エレン・イェーガー (Eren Yēgā)

 **Apodo o sobre nombre:** JADE

 **Edad actual:** 19 años

 **Peso:** 65 Kg

 **Altura:** 170 cm

 **Nacimiento/Cumpleaños:** 30 de Marzo.

 **Signo:** Aries

 **Estado:**

Soltero - Estudiante.

 **Profesión:**

Asassin de la Mejor clase.

Tercero al Mando de la familia Jaeger.

 **Afiliación:** Clan Jaeger.

:

✧ Grisha Jaeger - (Padre- líder del clan)

✧ **Carla Jaeger - (Madre - Fallecida)**

✧ Zeke Jaeger - (Medio hermano)

✧ **Fay Jaeger - (Tía - Fallecida)**

✧ Dina Jaeger - (Madrastra)

✧ Mikasa Ackerman - (hermanastra)

Equipo:

✧ Mikasa Ackerman (Mano derecha)

✧ Armin Arlert (Asesor – Mano izquierda)

✧ Jean Kirstein (informante)

✧ Marco bott (Inf. En sistemas)

✧ Annie Leonhart (Ejecutora)

✧ **Gaby (Ex compañera - Fallecida )**

Miembros del Clan Jaeger:

✧ Erwin Smith (Segundo al mando)

✧ Mike Zacarius (Sicario)

✧ Gunther Schultz (Entrenador de Eren – Sicario)

✧ Petra Ral (Curandera - Sicario)

✧ Hanji Zoë (Informante familiar – Sicario)

 **Residencia** : Alemania- Munich. Mansión Jaeger.

• **Personalidad** :

Eren se describe como una persona testaruda e impulsiva, atributos de su firme determinación. Es muy decidido.

Ganó el deseo de matar y destruir a Levi después de presenciar la muerte de su madre por este.

A temprana edad mostró comportamiento violento con el fin de salvar a su madre.

Durante el "Entrenamiento" al que fue sometido por su Padre. Eren ha experimentado cambios de personalidad. Sádicos, que llegan hasta el punto del canibalismo.

Fue llamado en una oportunidad el Monstruo de "Ojos verdes" por su propio Equipo, del cual radica su apodo de: "Jade"

Tiene heterocromia total y temporal, en ambos ojos cambiando de color al Dorado. En situaciones en que su control de sí mismo se pierde, y se vuelve violento, sádico, narcisista y caníbal.

Esllamado "Plateado" cuando sus ojos están Dorados y adopta otra actitud. Ya quede inicio el color de sus ojos verdes se vuelve difuso, un color intermedioentre el verde y el dorado, parecido al plomo o la plata. Después del momentode "Cambio", hasta ser complemente Dorado

· **Descripción** :

Es un joven de estatura media.

Cara redondeada y de un tamaño considerable para un adolecente.

Complexión masculina en vidas de madurar.

Su piel es un poco más morena.

Muestra el ceño fruncido a menudo, haciéndolo parecer enfadado o molesto.

Siempre portaba de pequeño una llave otorgada por su madre, colgada alrededor de su cuello con una cuerda en forma de collar

Viste traje en eventos reaccionado con la familia, pero lo que ocasionalmente viste es un pantalón de mezclilla azul marido, acompañado de una sudadera.

De lunes a viernes el traje escolar de su instituto.

Pelo: Castaño. Color marrón oscuro, es corto y le llega a la nuca y por la parte delantera se le abre cayendo de forma natural delante de su frente en una especie de estilo "cortina".

Ojos: Son grandes y redondos, de color azul Aguamarina - Dorado.

Comida favorita: Hamburguesa de queso.

Hobby: Matar gente.

 _Relaciones:_

\- **Ghrisha Jaeger:**

No le tiene nada de respeto a pesar de ser su padre. Ha llegado a retarlo y "no obedecer" cuando se altera contra él.

Llega al punto de odiarlo por todas las torturas y experimentos a los que lo sometió para forjar sus habilidades y pulir una doble personalidad más sanguinaria, que lo ha llevado al "descontrol" pero ha ojos de su padre lo vuelve "Su asesino Favorito" del clan.

A pesar de todo esto, Eren se somete a la voluntad de su padre y a su única tarea impuesta por él, "Asesinar a Levi Ackerman"

\- **Mikasa Ackerman** :

Es su prometida, la conoce desde que tiene memoria. Al igual que la "pasión emocional y sentimental" que siente esta hacia a él.

Aunque Eren nunca a correspondido a su lado, la considera una aliada y compañera con la que le justar jugar a "teñir las paredes de rojo".

\- **Armin Arlet** :

Es un valioso amigo para Eren, con el cual también creció en el "negocio familiar". Suele colaborar con él. Y guía a Eren por buenos caminos en las calificaciones escolares, como en estrategias tácticas, siendo su asesor y mano izquierda en el equipo.

\- **Jean Kirstein** :

Es amigo de Eren desde hace los 12. Entra como parte de su equipo y colabora con Eren sus "cazas y búsquedas de Levi". Ex Amante.

\- **Gaby**

Es una amiga de inicio de Eren, la conoció junto con Jean a sus 12 años. Su padre le asigno a ella, por la determinación tan parecida y terca de Gaby con Eren.

Le ha cuido la espalda y ayudado con los encargos de su padre durante su estancia en el Clan Jaeger. Estaba enamorada de Eren hasta que decidió traicionarlo para resguardar a su familia. Protegiendo a un sospechoso de Eren, el cual tenía información del bando enemigo.

Ella es una de las mujeres con las que Eren ha dicho, son: buenas contrincantes.

\- **Hanji Zoe** :

Madrina legal de Eren. Lo ha estado cuidando desde que nacio. Guía y asesora a Eren en la búsqueda de Levi. Eren suele tenerle mucha confianza. Hanji, al igual que Armin, Mikasa y Jean los únicos capaces de controlar a Eren y/o evitar su descontrol.

\- **Levi Ackerman** :

Es una meta personal para Eren encontrarlo y matarlo con sus propias manos. Sin saber lo peligroso que puede resultar caer en manos del amor hacia tu propio enemigo.

Eren es el líder de equipo "Atacker's", comandado por él.

· _**Habilidades** :_

\- La katana o catana (en japonés 日本刀 _nihontō_ , literalmente _espada japonesa_ ) es sable de filo único, curvado, tradicionalmente utilizado por los samuráis. Su tamaño más frecuente ronda el metro de longitud y el kilo de masa.

 **Armas:** De larga distancia.

\- Fusil Barret M95

El Barrett M95 es uno de sus rifles más potentes y precisos. En manos de un tirador selecto debidamente instruido como Eren, este rifle sniper se convierte en un arma prácticamente infalible

\- Fusil antimaterial RT-20 (Croacia)

El nombre RT-20 significa "Rucni Top, 20mm", en español "Cañón de mano, 20 mm". Es uno de los fusiles antimaterial más potentes en dotación de un ejército en el mundo al día de hoy

\- Fusil CheyTac .408

El fusil CheyTac .408 es sinónimo de potencia, efectividad y precisión a largas distancias. Este fusil de estética militar, es capaz de alcanzar objetivos a más de 2 kilómetros de distancia.

\- Fusil Accuracy AS 50

El AS50 calibre 50 (12,7mm), fusil de precisión y antimaterial, es el último desarrollo de la famosa compañía británica Accuracy International Ltd. Es un fusil semiautomático con un cargador desmontable de 5 proyectiles.

 **Favorita** :

\- rifle calibre 50 (12,7 mm)

El M82 es un fusil de alta potencia SASR. También llamado "Cincuenta Ligero".

 **Armas** : De corta distancia

Suele usar la Desert Eagle para potencia, pero la que lleva comúnmente en su cinturón es la Beretta 92.

 _· **Características especiales** :_

Pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Combate cercano.

Observar los más mínimos detalles - Deducción

 **Especialidad** : Francotirador.

 _• **Datos adicionales** :_

Orejas se ponen rojas cuando miente.

Inexperto en el amor.

No suele aceptar la derrota.

Sus víctimas de asesinato suelen pasar tortura/o Canibalismo.

 **Pasado** :

 ** _Traumas/ fobias:_**

\- Vivió morir a su madre a manos de "Levi".

\- Agorafobia/Claustrofobia principalmente.

 **Motivaciones/ sueños** :

Matar a Levi.

 **Virtudes** :

Mucha determinación.

Siempre consigue lo que se propone.

 **Defectos** :

Es muy impulsivo.

Datos significativos biológicos:

Mantiene buena salud. Pero su historial clínico mantiene un "Top Secret".

 **Habito** : Fetiche por la ingesta de carne viva cuando sus ojos cambian de color a Dorado, suele tornar a su personalidad violenta, sanguinaria y sin control.

* * *

 _· **Levi:**_

 ** _Datos Personales:_**

 **Nombre completo:** Rivaille Levi Ackerman

 **Japonés:** リヴァイ・アッカーマン (Rivai Akkāman)

 **Apodo o sobre nombre:** Levi. "El Mejor Asesino"

 **Edad actual:** 25 años

 **Peso:** 65 kg

 **Altura:** 160 cm

 **Nacimiento/Cumpleaños:** 25 de diciembre

 **Signo:** Capricornio

 **Estado:**

Soltero – Criminal.

 **Profesión:**

Asassin Peligroso de Alto rango.

Buscado por la Policía y demás clanes, por ser el mejor asesino, conocido como: Levi

1/3 miembros vivos de los Ackerman.

 **Afiliación:** Clan Ackerman.

§ Kuchel Ackerman - (Madre - Fallecida)

§ Kanney Ackerman - (Tío – Líder del clan)

§ Mikasa Ackerman - (Pariente lejana)

Equipo:

Trabaja solo – Actualmente

Pero antes hacía equipo con:

\- Iglesia Farlan

 **Miembros del Clan Ackerman :**

 _§ **Kuchel Ackerman – Fallecida (segunda al mando)**_

§ Kanney Ackerman – Vivo (Líder)

§ Farlan church – (Vivo – Mano derecha de "Levi")

§ Nanaba – viva (Informante –Sicario)

§ **Erd Gin – Fallecido (Sicario)**

§ **Auruo Brossard – Fallecido (Sicario)**

§ Hanji Zoe (Tercera al mando, Ahora segunda – Empleadora e informante de Rivaille)

§ Nico (Entrenadora de Levi – Mano izquierda de "Levi")

 **Residencia:** Alemania- Munich. Departamento, centro.

• **Personalidad:**

Levi es una persona seria, de carácter firme e ideas claras.

Siente un gran respeto por la disciplina y es conscripto con un enorme potencial para ser líder.

Órdenes siempre claras y precisas. Se va a lo simple, sin palabras complicadas.

Primer factor en su personalidad es la seriedad y frialdad transmite. Es muy atípico.

Es alguien de pocas palabras y que muy rara vez expresa sus sentimientos

No se deja adular por las palabras ya que prefiere guiarse por las acciones, que por las falsas promesas.

No le gusta tener muchos compañeros colegas, amigos... Porque sabe, que con el tipo de trabajo que tiene, los va a perder

Es fácil hacerle enfadar, pero muy difícil que se enfurezca hasta el punto de perder los estribos.

Tiene la paciencia justa y siempre parece tener una palabra para cada situación.

Es bastante perfeccionista y tiene una obsesión insana por el orden y la limpieza.

· **Descripción:**

Es una persona de baja estatura y físico delgado pero flexible, permitiéndole tener más rapidez y agilidad.

Se caracteriza por su permanente expresión escéptica, la cual parece ser inalterable.

Viste con un traje de lado conti para ocasiones especiales.

En el hogar, usa pantalones negros o colores oscuros con una camisa.

Pelo: Su cabello es negro, corto y liso, manteniendo rapadas las sienes y la nuca

Ojos: Son pequeños, finos y de color verde-oliva

Comida favorita: Espagueti con albóndigas

Hobby: Limpiar su colección de cuchillos, le gusta que tengan mucho filo y que brillen

 ** _Relaciones_** _:_

\- **Iglesia Farlan:**

Eran compañeros, fue uno de los primeros que trabajo con Levi de compañero. Con el tiempo, se hicieron colegas. Se volvió su mano derecha y mejor amigo. Farlan tiene muy leve información sobre él, para no exponerse a problemas más adelante. Es su mano derecha.

\- **Isabel Magnolia:**

Es policía, conoce a Levi por Farlan, pero con el nombre de Rivaille. Apoya a Levi. Isabel estaba persiguiendo a Farlan, olvido que es policía y debe arrestarlo. Buscaba a Farlan pero se enamoró de él.

\- **Nanaba:**

Es compañera de Nicole, en más de una ocasión. Nicole fue su líder y dos veces salvo su vida. Es espía y sabe abrir cerraduras.

\- **Moblit:**

Es Ayudante, ayuda a Hanji a traer documentos como su asistente.

 **Zoe -Hanji:**

En algún punto, entrenaba para ser militar, es hábil en usar equipos electrónicos, lograba obtener archivos clasificados. Aunque Levi jamás lo diga. Es como una hermana para él. A pesar de querer matar a balas en ocasiones, la estima.

 **\- Nico:**

Es una espía. Fue maestra en enseñarle todo lo que sabe. Trabajaron en una que otra ocasión. Entrenaron juntos. Se sincronizaban bien. Tienen aún contacto. Nicole le tiene una envidia de mil demonios, lo aprecia como alumno y tal vez como amigo. Hablaban y todo. Se hace su mejor amiga para estar cerca de él, lo más que pueda. Levi, la consideraba su mano izquierda.

 **\- Eren Jaeger:**

Hijo de la persona que más odia en el mundo, el "Sr. Jaeger" (Ghrisha). Siendo este su segundo blanco a "asesinar", por el antecedente familiar. Levi lo odia.

La Familia Jaeger asesino a la su madre y a la mayor parte de Clan en el ataque a la "Rosa de Fleya". Asesinato en el que Levi participo.

El "Clan Ackerman" ha sido casi extinto desde ello, quedando pocos miembros con vida, en los que "Levi" se incluye. Formando una reputación que lo precede a donde vaya, regalándose una larga lista de enemigos a nivel mundial.

 _· **Habilidades:**_

Enorme agilidad por esquivar balas

Un récord que el solo propuso de disparar "solo" a la cabeza.

Logra manejar todo tipo de armas que se crucen por su camino

Armas de fuego:

Armas ligeras, odia lidiar con armas pesadas.

-Siempre carga una Heckler & Koch VP9, semi automatica.

-Dependiendo de su humor, usa una de 10 mm o 9 mm.

-También lleva una Beretta 92 semiautomática que es su favorita. 9mm. Color plateada oscuro. Con el mango de un color más oscuro.

-Francotirador AWP L96A1, por su precisión y por alcanzar distancias muy largas. Hasta de 800 mts. balas de 15 mm capaz de pasar blindajes de nivel 5, peso 6 75 kilos el movimiento es pesado por eso se pone en el piso para poder disparar. No es fácil de cargar solo es un sniper de carga pesada al momento de disparar tiene mucho retroceso.

 **Armas blancas** :

-Cuchillo de cazador/sobre vivencia ligera, color negra para camuflajearla mejor, con un lomo antideslizante, con contrafilo, vaciado, sangradera y con rompecocos.

-Cuchillo navaja mariposa, ligera y pequeña, fácil de guardar, y por los trucos que han hecho con ella, es la favorita de Levi.

 _ **· Características especiales** :_

Ha sido adiestrado por su "Tio" Kanney de aprender a "escuchar a su alrededor", habilidad difícil de manipular y que le ha salvado la vida en múltiples ocasiones.

• **Datos adicionales** :

Torpe al momento de hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

Si ve un objeto en desorden en su hogar lo vuelve a ordenar como estaba, aun si son las 2 am.

Sus víctimas de asesinato suelen pasar por cortes en la superficie de la carne viva. Por la preferencia de Levi en el uso de arma blanca.

 **Pasado:**

 **Traumas/ fobias** :

La muerte de su madre frente a sus ojos

claustrofobia

 **Motivaciones/sueños:**

No tiene motivación específica, solo es trabajo.

Retirarse por completo del mundo de los asesinatos

 **Virtudes:**

Cocinar/Limpiar

 **Defectos:**

Evita socializar, para no poner en peligro a los que quiere. Prefiere estar solo. Se queda callado.

Datos significativos biológicos:

Su cuerpo puede resistir impactos debido a múltiples experimentos que han sido realizados en él, como orden de su tío para hacerlo un mejor soldado.

Durante experimentación no consentida, tortura y trasplante de órganos.

 **Habito:**

Bebe y fuma.

* * *

 ** _¡_ _MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER_ _!_ *:.｡.o \ (≧▽≦) / o.｡.:***

 ** _También quería aprovechar para dar las gracias por el apoyo y el ánimo de todas las personitas especial el en Grupo "Ereri Traducciones" Las quiero mucho chicas! (≧◡≦)_**

 ** _Se cuidan! 3 3 3_**

 ** _# Nanariko- Chan_**


	2. Chapter 2

[ ** _Fanfic:_** _Juego De Dos_ ]

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** : ¿Quién es el verdadero asesino?

[Eren narra]

 _Levi._

Maldigo ése nombre. Aunque en cierta forma, mi vida gira alrededor de él.

Mi meta...

Matarlo.

Me llamó Eren. Tengo diecinueve años. Por ahora, me reservo mi aspecto, personalidad, y familiarización.

¿Por qué?

Si te lo digo. Te mueres. Así de Simple.

¿Quién te mata?

Pues Yo. Pero sigamos. Cómo soy "estudiante". Voy a la prepa, de hecho estoy de camino. No sé porque siempre se me hace tarde. Puse la maldita alarma y aun así, llegó con retrasó.

-Ha, Mikasa va a matarme -digo. Ella tiene la capacidad, sin embargo me asegura que nunca sería capaz de lastimarme.

-Eren -demanda la presencia de Armin. En realidad estaba agradecido de qué me encontrara él y no...

-Eren -habla _. Ay, Carajo ya me atrapó._ Pienso al darme la vuelta, empleando la rapidez que tengo para irme ocultando. La mayor parte de mi cuerpo está detrás de la silueta de Armin. Lo obligo avanzar hacia la salida, lento y conciso, a tal punto que...

Aparece frente a mí, con una mirada macabra.

-¡AH! ¡Un Fantasma! -Gritó aterrado y retrocediendo parte de mis pasos.

-Deja de jugar Eren. Llegas 47 minutos tarde -me dice, Genial, me ganare un reproche.

Giro media vuelta para iniciar mi retira táctica pero me agarra del cuello por la parte trasera de mi uniforme evitando qué escapé por su flanco.

-Diablos Mikasa,.. No es mi culpa -jaloneo hacia adelante, provocando una leve asfixia por los botones de mi camisa oprimiendo mi cuello -¡Agr! fue...

-El despertador. Lo pusiste mal otra vez -adivinó.

Suelto un bufido, dejo de caminar y junto a mis intentos fallidos por escapar, y me limito a que arrastre al interior de aula.

Cruzó los brazos en mi pecho con un ceño fruncido, pues mi molestia es más que evidente.

Armin sólo tiene las manos por detrás de su espalda, avanzando y dibujando una ligera sonrisa al verme por delante. Y ponerse a recordar el día anterior, que también llegue retrasado.

[Levi narra]

No levantarme me es imposible, la alarma no ha parado de sonar, Tch. No recuerdo de mucho que hice ayer... Solo recuerdo botellas y el olor del cigarro, después de un trabajo. Necesitaba hablar con el estúpido ese.

-Llegas tarde Levi... -dice aquel viejo gordo con un traje negro que revela que lo está asfixiando. Sus manos tan hinchadas que parece tener edema, y está lleno de anillos de oro. Ese hombre permanece aplastado sobre una silla en una oficina más grande que mi casa.

-Tch, aquí esta lo que me pediste -arrojo una bolsa negra a su escritorio blanco. Me posiciono frente a él y voy prendiendo un cigarro. Cuando abre la bolsa hace gesto de asco y lo tapa rápidamente.

-Es la evidencia de que cumplí con mi trabajo, aun pose el anillo que traía ese día. -menciono indiferente, inhalando el humo del cigarro.

-Así que saca el billete, y tú y yo jamás nos conocimos -me sigue viendo con un poco de espanto

-Tranquilo. No hay evidencia que te vincule con el crimen, de eso me encargue -escondo mis manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones negros. Dicho esto, agarra la bolsa y lo esconde en un cajón, seguido a ello pone en el escritorio una maleta plateada

-Tu paga -dice al irlo abre. Pero antes de ver los verdes, la cierro, cargo con la maleta en la mano dándome una vuelta y el mis espaldas

-No es necesario que lo vea, yo mismo lo contare y si falta aunque sea un miserable billete, Tú serás el siguiente -concluyo de hablar con esa amenaza, en la puerta me detengo

-Ah, no se le olvide tirar esa bolsa. No ha de querer que todo el lugar apeste, y eso será un problema para usted -No volteo más y cruzo esa puerta.

En mi auto, enciendo mi quinto cigarrillo, y pongo música. Ando atrapado en el tráfico y solo me decidí a recargar mi cabeza y mirar hacia un lado mientras maldigo a todos los que están aquí. Hay ambulancias y policías por el lugar, y posiblemente también encuentre varios detectives. Investigando tal vez una escena del crimen o es el levantamiento del cadáver... Sonrió ante este pensamiento.

Aunque se trate de trabajo, todo esto lo hago por un motivo, resolver cuentas pendientes.

Siento que así estoy un paso más cerca de él... Cargándome a sus compañeros, uno por uno. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer sin errores. Tener un plan para acercarme en silencio, ser invisible pero primero sacarlo de su mundo de maravillas y sumergirlo a donde no pueda confiar ni en su propia sombra.

 _"-Antes de que te reúnas con tus antepasados, dime... ¿Dónde está Jaeger?_

 _-Jamás te lo diré -ríe._

 _-Bueno... -inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado. Me doy media vuelta y le sonrió"_

Un recuerdo que cruza por mi mente y al mismo tiempo tiro otra mitad de cigarro aun encendido.

Aburro del tráfico y las calles cogestionadas, bajo del carro. Camino por las calles transitadas y por mi paso me topo con una escuela, pero me causa inquietud observarla. Cierro un poco los ojos, y visualizó a jóvenes por los pasillos que se logran ver a través de los cristales, saco del empaque otro cigarrillo y lo enciendo. Lo observo un poco y continúo mi andar. Sonrió sin ningún motivo y me pierdo entre las calles llenas de gente. Fingiendo ser un ciudadano saludable más, ocultando lo que realmente soy, guardando al ser sediento de sangre. Me voy lamiendo los labios con ese pensamiento.

-Espero con ansias nuestro próximo encuentro... Jaeger -digo al inhalar el humo del cigarro.

.

[Eren narra]

Un azabache de cabello liso y negro, sin flequillo. Ojos azules y complexión delgada, anda de manos atadas en la mesa de fierro. Frío, casi helado. Su cuerpo tiembla, se retuerce en un movimiento brusco, cuando la carne es atravesada. La sangre brota seguido al corte. Poco me importa, _Es un estorbo_... Llegó a pensar. Pero si profundizo el pensamiento, su voz chillando es el problema.

-¡Ahh! ¡Por favor! ¡NO! -Grita. Correcto, me distrae. Le saco la navaja de su pierna en lo que reclamó silencio y la vuelvo a meter en la siguiente pierna.

-Juro qué -sus lágrimas van cayendo -No se ¡Naad-Ah! -Su voz se alarga en el chillido.

-¿Dónde está? -Demandó.

-Yo...y-o -su iris tiembla al verme, mi rostro esta de lado al suyo. No puede hacer más que verme a los ojos, cuando retengo su mandíbula. Obligándolo a verme en la oscuridad del cuarto

-N-no sé... Nada... -Enfoco mi vista en el sin entrecerrar los ojos -Lo juro... ¡No sé! Por favor... No... No lo conozco... No sé ¡Quien es!

Sonrió ladino con el mango aún en mi posesión. Agarro su cuello, atrapando su garganta con mi mano, y con la otra le abro la boca bajando su lengua con la hoja metálica del cuchillo.

-De tu boca sólo salen mentiras... -replico -...Voy a abrirte todo un canal cómo no me des un nombre...

El hombre mueve la cabeza con intensidad arriba y abajo.

-Nombre -recalco.

-L... Le-v-i -tartamudea, apenas hablando con la navaja sobre su lengua

-Hm? Levi -cantó al quitar el cuchillo de su garganta, y soltarlo, tocando con la yema de mis dos la punta de esta. Pasó el filo de la hoja por mi dedo una vez más al avanzar hacia él, me voy viendo en el reflejo de mi iris contra la hoja limpia. Vuelvo a ver su rostro asustado, llenó de esperanza, cree que he terminado y suspira. Pero que error más grande. La palma de la mano me escuece sosteniendo el mango del cuchillo en mi mano. Esa sensación necesita ser satisfecha.

-At...ha...-suelta su último suspiro cuando meto la hoja en el pecho, perforando sus ventrículos por la mitad. Lo muevo dentro, fracturando dos costillas hasta que decide callarse y morir.

-Levi... -repito, dejando el cuchillo dentro -...Yo odio ese nombre.

Mis ojos brillan pero no es un resplandor blanco. No. Traigo el rostro embarrado en sangre y una loca sonrisa.

.

-Eren -truenan sus dedos delante de mí para que me desperté.

-Agr... Mikasa... -Digo enterrando más la cabeza en los libros.

-No Eren, soy yo... -me contradice. Levantó la mirada para encontrar a mi asechora y es...

-Christa ...

-Eh? No, Eren. Historia... Recuerda qué me cambie hace poco el nombre, de llegada a este país

-Perdón, es la costumbre

-Dormir te deja atontado, ¿no? -pregunta con algo de mofa en sus palabras, poco o nada me afecta y cierro los ojos para volver a dormir sobre mis libros

-Siempre ha sido burro, desde nacimiento -otra voz interrumpe mi tan apreciado lecho

-Tch -escupo, abriendo los ojos y sabiendo quien es.

-Te odio, sabes Jean -suelto más natural ya al ponerme de pie

-Dime algo que no sepa Jaeger. -habla. _Imbécil,_ lo insulto mentalmente. Este no hace más que apoyarse de espalda contra uno de los pupitres a mí delante.

-Por cierto. Te traigo la mesada. -Dice para cabrearme, y bien que lo consigue. Me levantó a lo bruto.

La clase está medio vacía y el maestro se fue. Le tuerzo del brazo por detrás de la espalda y me lo llevó por fuera. En los pasillos, busco un aula vacía. Lo pateo dentro de esta, con la poca estabilidad que consigue se la da vuelta, entonces yo lo agarro por el cuello para comenzar mi amenaza

-Puto infeliz, atrévete a joderme de nuevo y yo te matar-é -mi amenaza es silenciada por su risa.

\- je je je je No sabes cuánto me gusta hacerlo y joderte Jaeger -burla, lo suelto. Dejo que se recupere mientras da el paso atrás y yo pregunto.

-¿Qué noticias traes? -Sí. Porque así como lo ven. Este cojudo, es el idiota de mi informante. Encubierto en el Instituto, como el imbécil que siempre me jode.

-Poss... Una sombra. Lo sabes, cubre bien sus pasos. Además seguimos sin indicios, después del último sospechoso qué te cargaste... No ha habido nadie...

-Tiene que haber cometido un error... Y tú debes encontrarlo Kristhense -le recuerdo su deber, o el siguiente en palmarla será el.

-La Familia Ackerman es astuta lo sabes... -se rasca el cabello por detrás de la nuca -Tks, pero sí vas por ahí, hubo un asesinato hace poco.

-Eso que nos importa -me jactó dando unos pasos por el salón y queriendo dar la vuelta hacia la puerta.

-No fuimos nosotros. Mataron a Pixis. -me detengo.

-¡A Pixis! -repito incrédulo, alzando algo el tono de mi hablar

-Baja la voz, sí... La mano derecha de tú Padre... Encontraron su cadáver claro, pero... Le faltaba algo, el anillo de con la insignia de María incrustado en sello de oro y plata. -Entrecierro los ojos -Correcto, así como lo piensas ese anillo lo vinculaba con la familia Jaeger. No solo fue trabajo, lo estaban cazando para llegar a dar con tu familia... asumo que el viejo no tuvo más que cantar lo que sabía...

-Circunstancias de la muerte. -suelto ya algo molesto. Levi está queriendo dar conmigo, pero yo lo atrapare antes

-Extrañas. Aparte de la extracción de su mano, murió exactamente dos minutos después de la media noche.

-Dos minutos, pero me faltan tres para acabar -murmuró

-Eren ...

-Sólo quedan tres Ackermans más... Uno es Mikasa, otro Kanney y el último... Es ese tal Levi que se oculta de mí. Lo voy a encontrar.

-Debió ser negoció sucio, mas ilícito que de costumbre para matar a uno de los nuestros... Ya que en el asesinato no solo está desaparecido el anillo, faltaban varios dedos en una mano.

-Muestras ah -me doy la vuelta -...Te gusta dar muestras de tu trabajo Levi... A puesto que sigues guardando el collar de mi Madre... -murmuro bajo. Jean se aproxima a mi espalda.

-Bien, organiza todo... Está noche vengo al anciano y quien sabe, tal vez le esté pisando los talones a Levi y... -me acorrala contra la pared. Poniendo su mano por encima de mi hombro para que lo vea.

-Eren, sabes que me gusta verte así... -me levanta la barbilla.

-Jean, tengo novia. -entrecierro los ojos diciéndole que pare.

-Mikasa, esa fachada Eren -se me burla.

Ya me tiene arto, quito su mano de mi rostro. Jean se me queda viendo con desafío.

-Por el momento no quiero ninguna relación... -sentenció -...Con nada... Ni nadie.

-Sólo te importa la venganza ¿no? -suelta aburrido.

-Sí. Y mientras no vengas con la cabeza de Levi en tus manos, No me interesas... -Comienzo a darme la vuelta, pero el sostiene mi mano.

-Jean. Suelta... Porque perderás tu mano -lo amenazo. Sabe bien de lo que soy capaz cuando me provocan, la muerte estará insinuada para ellos. Me deja ir, me acomodo un poco el cuello de la camisa y regreso al salón.

-Eren, ¿Dónde te perdiste? -me preguntan por mi retorno tan rápido, por lo general no regreso y me largo.

-Por ahí -digo. -¿Qué hacen?

-Es un juego, ¿Quieres jugar? -Asiento con la cabeza.

[Una hora después]

-¡Sasha braus! -Gritan su nombre al ver qué la botella había parado en ella.

-Vamos, Annie... Escribe en éste papel, ¿quién crees qué le gusta a Sasha? -Le pasa el bolígrafo para qué anoté.

Ella sólo hace una mueca con el rostro y comienza a escribir, yo suspiro.

-Bien, veamos... Oh, a Sasha le gusta alguien llamado Connie -dice ella. Sasha se sonroja y Connie se rasca la cabeza.

-Pss... -al mismo tiempo qué lo exhaló pongo una mano sobre mi cachete.

Tks, porque tengo qué participar en éste juego tan estúpido. Debí largarme,...entonces me llega la respuesta.

Ah, sí. Porqué ¡Estoy encubierto! Cómo un maldito estudiante.

Bueno, la botella sigue girando y a mí no me importa. Giró la cabeza a la ventana. Gente normal pasa. Hombres, mujeres, niños... Todo es gente que... Mi vista se fija en un hombre qué mira la ventana, parece que quiere venir pero...

-¡Eren! -Chillan mis compañeros en el círculo. Giró mi rostro a ellos.

-Te toca -me avisan

-¿Ah? -digo algo perdido. Ella le va pasando un lapicero a Jean.

-Escribe quien le gusta a Eren -le dicen. Él sonríe.

 _Pelotudo._ Más le vale, escribir el nombre de Mikasa...o lo ahorcaría. Veo su estúpida sonrisa al empezar a escribir. Termina y se lo pasó a la chica.

-Oh Eren, ¿eres gay...? -Dice ella.

-¿Hmh? -Volteó mi rostro perplejo. Ella se ríe y el resto igual.

-Jean -murmuró su nombre apretando los dientes -¡Pusiste tú nombre maldito yo···! -decía pero él niega con su dedo.

-Léalo -pide el cruzándose de brazos

-A Eren le gusta Lev... -Me levantó a lo bruto y quiero tomar el papel y romperlo en pedazos.

Jean se da cuenta de mis intenciones, le arrebata el papel. Poniéndose de pie a una velocidad increíble y saliendo del aula. No será suficiente para que yo...

-Ah Eren... eso es... -dicen ellas, empujo a tres o cuatro chicas para salir del circulo en su persecución

-¡JEAN! -Gritó en el pasillo, girando mi cabeza a un lado y al otro. -Puto cabronazo, ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-Jejejeje jejejeje -oigo su risa al final del pasillo.

 _¡¿Cómo se atreve ése estúpido cara de yegua puberta! ¡A mezclar Mis asuntos privados con el Instituto!_

-¡Atrápame Si puedes, Jaeger! -Grita alejándose. Oh claro que puedo. Acelero el paso.

A ése imbécil, sólo le gusta joderme.

Continúo mi carrera. Por el final del pasillo, agarró parte de su camisa por un instante, el acelera y huye al patio, detrás de las aulas, ya vacías. Ése idiota sigue corriendo. Me recuperó, cansado llevo mi mano a la parte trasera de mí espalda y saco la pistola, un calibre 9 mm. No era fan de las grandes. Además, estás eran rápidas. No le puse el silenciador pero por ahora no tenía planeado disparar.

-¡Dame el papel! -Digo fijando el blanco en su rostro.

-Mátame -me tienta al moverlo de un lado al otro.

-¡Tks! -Disparo. Lo hice sin pensar y lleno de rabia, al contrario de oír un sonido sordo contra su cuerpo, sólo hay la contracción de la caja. Vacío, no hay municiones. Mi ceño se frunce y Jean me muestra la munición qué me falta en su mano.

-Carajo ¡Estás muerto! -Vuelvo a esconder el arma en mí espalda baja y corro hacia él. -Te atrapó ¡Y pierdes los huevos Cabrón!

Lo amenazó al verlo en la entrada, hay gente acá, pero no importa ¡Lo mataré! ¡Lo destripare! ¡Le sacaría toda la mierda que tiene dentro y luego...

-¡EREN! -Alguien creó que es jean o Mikasa el que grita mi nombre al verme en medio de la calle. Cruzando sin cuidado y sin ver que el carro planeado está acercándose a mí, a unos cuantos centímetros de la muerte agrando mis ojos.

-Tch ¿Por qué carajos te quedas ahí parado? -me reclama una voz, diferente a la que escuchaba de Armin, Mikasa o jea····

Agarra mi mano y lo jala en su dirección. Me jalo con demasiada fuerza ya que su rostro termina estampándose contra mi pecho.

-Ah.. Thau.. -alcanzaba a decir.

-Demonios...es jodidamente alto. -lo oigo musitar su pensamiento cuando levanta su vista con notable enojo.

En el suelo levantó la vista, se queda mirándome y no sé por qué... Yo me percato que sujeto aun su mano. Contrario a corresponderle, fijo mi visión en un objeto qué me interesa aún más.

El papel, está a su costado. Me muevo con dificultad, en su pecho, y con su persona estorbando para obtener el maldito pedazo de la hoja blanca, con un secreto importante para mí.

Con aquellos movimientos ambos nos paramos. Tiene una expresión de descontento en el rostro, yo por mi pasó estoy neutral.

 _Demonios, me había salvado la vida...contrarío a sentirme agradecido. Estoy atado. Tengo una deuda con éste tipo qué desconozco. Tks. Maldita sea._

Aprieto la mano en un puño. _Esto era malo para mí._ Estrujo el papel en mí mano. No puede ser...un desagradecido me salvo, y si no lo hago maldita reverencia, se va a la mierda mi facha de estudiante...

-Ehn... Etto... -relaje mí voz, al punto de notar un ligero temblor de mis labios -S-señor...

Lo llame, esperando qué volteará a mí. Lo hace y yo rápidamente pasó a inclinar mi cuerpo en dos, esconder el rostro en mi pecho, diciendo:

-¡M-Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida! -Gritó.

Por dentro, entrecierro los ojos con molestia.

 _Sí. Gracias por endeudarme, Maldit-o._

Eleve la vista en lo qué pensaba aquello, y lo pude ver... Parte del mango de su arma en su...

-¿Cuál es tú nombre? -Suelto.

Esta vez algo neutral. _Mierda, no debo..._ Veo su rostro al incrédulo, pues el tono de mi voz cambio, rápido de ser.

-Huh, Esto... ¿Cuál es su nombre? U-usted me salvó, podría decirme su nombre -suplicaba.

Baje la vista y rodé los ojos a los lados, para hacerlo creíble. Pero dentro, sabía que esté tipo, era de cuidado. Debo vigilar bien mi espalda con él.

[Levi narra]

Segundos después de haberlo salvado quiero asesinarlo, me ahogaba con su persona entrecruzada con la mía, pero al verlo bien me topo con un joven... Que de cierta manera es... Lindo... Muy delgado y sin mencionar aquel color de ojos, siento que los he visto en otro lado.

Le doy un último vistazo y me produce un extraño sentimiento después de la charla. "Peligro" dice mi instinto.

-Solo ten cuidado. Nadie estará a tu disposición cuando estés en peligro. -Sacó un cigarro y le doy la espalda.

Llegan sus amigos con él. ¿Cómo lo se? Por el ruido que están haciendo. Necesitó alejarme de ahí. Tch y todo por salvar a un mocoso de mierda con hormonas alborotadas. Frunzo el ceño con molestia.

-Eren eh...- pronuncio su nombre por curiosidad. Algo desconocido por mi parte.

Suena mi celular. Tono característico que especialmente puse para esa persona

-¿Qué?- digo con molestia.

-Ya sabes que hacer. Te mande la dirección. No hade tardar en llegarte-

-Solo dilo en pocas palabras-

-Deudas... ¿Por qué más?-

-Tch. Quiero algo más interesante. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Tienes una cuota que cumplir escoria-

-Tch- cuelgo y checo la dirección "Club Ángel" junto con un número y nombre de alguien. Suspiro y tomo un taxi. Al menos vine preparado. Digo al cargar una pequeña arma con forma de encendedor. Buena idea comprarla.

[Eren narra]

-Mikasa, ¡ah! Te dije qué estoy bien... No me jales -recriminó cuando el hombre se voltea y habla por el teléfono.

Estoy más atento a lo que él dice y habla que ha prestar atención a los gritos de los demás.

 _Así que también eres un asesinó eh... Extraño..._

Por lo visto este tipo no es muy discreto en sus charlas. Aquí todo el mundo es tu enemigo, pero...

 _...Las deudas siempre se pagan..._

 _Ah, puto refrán que rige nuestras vidas en este mercado._

Le debo la vida a este asesino.

-Bien -suspiro en lo que enciende el cigarrillo. Yo sonrió. Las clases acabaron, y aún con lo que me pasó me dejarán salir, asiqué prepárate...

Entre asesinos usualmente pasamos desapercibidos, pero si cometes el error de encubrirte frente a otro...

Sonrió.

-Vamos al hospital Eren -

-Claro, vamos -miró al azabache -al hospital.

Volteó estrujando el papel en mi mano, mientras mis amigos me meten en el automóvil.

.

[Levi narra]

Nunca me imaginé que el lugar estaría a tres horas de donde me encontraba. Tch. Me cobraron 200$.

La noche había llegado.

Personas inocentes se encontraban en sus hogares ya, otros iban apenas pero todos acababan en ir a donde descansen o sientan el cálido amor de sus familias.

Pero hay otras personas que recién llegan a probar el fruto perdido. Esconder un gran secreto y tirar el dinero.

Ingresaba a un callejón que me conduce al lugar, hanji me dio los detalles. Al final del callejón hay una puerta oxidada, iluminada por una lámpara naranja vieja. Tenían un pequeño letrero que decía "Club Ángel" con letras cursivas e iluminadas.

-Que inicie esto -.

Por fuera es un asco, pero por dentro parece una mansión bien decorada y con música a todo el volumen, olía a humo de cigarro, alcohol, y algo más.

Llego al salón principal y todo es iluminado por color rosa y rojo. Chicas semi-desnudas se paseaban por ahí y otras se llevaban a sus clientes.

Tch, que lugar tan desagradable me mandaron a trabajar.

Más mujeres bailaban en un tubo y llegaba el dinero en modo de lluvia. Llego a la cantina y solo pido un wiski.

Me dirijo hacia el único ascensor del lugar y llego al -5... Bajando, se escucha silencio. Prendó un cigarrillo, observo el lugar... Solitario junto con muchas puertas.

Decidí tomar la dirección izquierda, cada vez que pasaba por una puerta se escuchaban gemidos y risas. No hace falta adivinar lo que está pasando ahí.

Se escucha el eco que hacen mis zapatos negros al caminar 5, 4, 3, 2... Me encuentro frente a una puerta de color chocolate y perilla dorada. A un costado tenía un letrero _"Solo personal autorizado"_ Ja... Como si obedeciera. Cuando la hago girar esta cruje y me avisa que está cerrado. Tch. Saco un clip, lo estiro y lo introduzco donde va la llave. Solo doy unos pequeños movimientos y la puerta abre dándome la bienvenida con un chirrido. Ingreso y me encuentro con una oficina azul y con vista al exterior.

-Así que... Viniste -Escucho una voz que proviene de la silla enorme que está dando hacia la ventana de atrás. Solo inclinó la cabeza un poco.

-Así que... Lo sabes eh? -pronuncio neutral.

-Muy inteligente al usar guantes... -gira y es un señor un poco mayor que trae camisa blanca, tiene muchas joyas en sus manos. Cabello muy cortó y sostiene una Tablet pequeña

-Felicidades, lograste ocultar tu rostro de las cámaras... Tienes experiencia niño...-Me encojo de hombros en signo de desinterés por lo que dice. En un movimiento rápido me apunta con un arma plateada enorme. Posiblemente una Magnun..., suspiro con ironía.

-¡N-no quiero morir! -grita y da el primer disparo. Con la agilidad siendo mi fuerte logro esquivarla aunque voló varios cabellos míos. La bala se estrella contra el concreto haciendo un agujero en la pared.

-Estuvo cerca -Aquel anciano está sudando y me vuelve apuntar con arma. No hay mucha distancia entre él y yo. Corro a su dirección, al llegar agarro su muñeca con el que empuña el arma y la tuerzo y suena el típico "crack" de huesos rotos. Comienza a gritar. Me tomo la molestia de sentarme en el enorme escritorio marrón que tiene.

-Dame información

-Vete al infierno -rodeo los ojos y le propino un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. Escupe un poco de sangre, no es tiempo de asimilar lo sucedido cuando le golpeó en el rostro. Justo en la nariz.

-¡Ahhhh! -Parece que sacara un pulmón. Está llorando y cubriéndose la nariz por la que sale basta cantidad de sangre, haciendo un charco a sus pies.

-Lo diré de nuevo... Información a cambio de tu vida -el asiente después de pensarlo. Yo sonrió. Me da la información que le pido.

-Bien... Con esto se termina el trabajo. Ahora...-digo al guardar un papel con un código y dirección. Lo agarro de la camisa y lo pongo en el suelo. Doy una patada golpeando su pierna y logro romperla, antes de que grite le pongo un trapo en la boca. Silenciando su única forma de salvarse. Lo agarro y lo pongo contra la pared. No fue necesario utilizar el arma. Saco una caja algo pequeña y al abrirla relucen unas cuchillas en forma de cruces, son muy largas. Saco una y la aprecio. Está en forma de pico, como las estacas que usan para exterminar vampiro. Pero esta es un poco enrollada y luego le sale el pico. Es la que más brilla. Lo observo a el ahora y está más que asustado

-Sé que dije que información por tu vida... Pero hay que aprovechar estas linduras -agarro su mano la derecha, lucha pero lo hago tan rápido que solo se queda quieto asimilando el dolor. La cruz se la enterrado en su palma.

La sangre empieza a escurrir y ensuciar la pared. Hermoso color. Hace ruido queriendo gritar pero llegan los demás enterrándose en todo su brazo derecho. Se retuerce del dolor y sigo con el otro brazo. Empecé con las extremidades. Todas posiciones anatómicas donde se encontraban estaban llenándose de sangre. Enterré como 30 cuchillas en 1 min. Yo no ando con rodeos y cumplo con todo lo que me piden. Este es ahora, mi tiempo de distraerme un rato.

Comiendo a enterrarlas en su abdomen y voy subiendo. Varios los voy entierrando lento y otros rápidos. Me salpica y mi rostro queda con muchas gotas de sangre junto a mi vestimenta. Supe calcular en donde incrustarlos. No quería que muriera rápido. El deja de moverse, solo me observaba.

-Tch -Término por enterrar varios en su lengua. En la garganta, en sus mejillas enterré unos pequeños. Otro en el ojo izquierdo y cinco más en su cabeza. Quedo clavado a la pared. Arte...

Suspiro y llego la hora de irme. Pero me quedo observando el cuerpo.

Todo él esta desfigurado. Sangre por allá, por aquí. En fin en todos lados. Acomodo mi cabello y se embarra en sangre. Tengo mi cuerpo bastante sucio de este, especialmente mis brazos.

-Fue divertido

-Siempre haciendo arte con el asesinato. No has cambiado en nada -Al escuchar esto giro hacia donde se encuentra el origen de esa voz. Estaba sentado en el pequeña barandal de la ventana abierta. Con un pie arriba y una mano en su rostro, donde se recarga.

-Siempre tan silencioso Mike -hablo con ironía. No tolero a este sujeto

-Ah... Sabes... ¿Qué es lo que más odio? -baja el pie y ahora esta recargado en la ventana. Por la poca luz que hay.

Logro distinguir que trae un traje negro con una camisa de botones color tinto semi abierto del cuello. Su bigote horrible recién cortado y su cabellera rubia peinada, hacía atrás.

-¿Verme la cara? -ruedo los ojos y pongo toda mi atención en él. Se quita de ahí y se pone cerca del escritorio

-No. Odio...que hagan mi trabajo -dice con notable enojo. Saca una MP-412 y lo apunta hacia a mí. Sonríe y comienza a disparar. Tch. Ese tipo de armas son muy potentes. Con éxito logro esquivar los 3 disparos que dio

-Así que... En este tipo de armas muestras tu habilidad -Frunció el ceño sacando una pequeña arma y le disparo. Solo rosa un poco su rostro.

-Jajaja... Estas más que muerto -dice al limpiar la cortada que su mejilla derecha recibió. Vuelve a disparar en mi dirección y yo corro esquivándolas, pero va destruyendo un poco el pantalón y la chaqueta. Yo también vuelvo a disparar. Y me acerco hacia la puerta por donde llegue, pero él se interpone. Tch.

-¿A dónde vas? Estamos divirtiéndonos -vuelve a disparar y va destruyendo los vidrios de la ventana. Tendré que irme por la ventana. Estamos bajo tierra. Lo que se proyecta del otro lado de la ventana solo es un paisaje artificial. Brinco de la ventana y caigo en una simulación de edificio. El sigue disparando.

-No te escaparas tan fácil

.

[Eren narra]

Esté sujeto camina rápido... Y eso que es pequeño. Habían pasado unas horas en las que por fin me escape de Mikasa y el maldito manicomio del hospital. Por unos raspones en la rodilla y un codo me hacen quedarme unas horas. Salí en su rumbo, detrás del tipo. Tome el taxi y este fue a la parte baja de la cuidad.

Ja. No me equivoqué con él... Pero eso ahora no importa. ..Un Club... El ángel... Ya, esto se teñiría de un rojo carmesí. No hacía falta ni decirlo

Sigo sus pasos. Por lo visto se encontrará con alguien... Jo...Este juego se me hace aburrido. Mientras este entretenido no podré matarlo... Aunque puedo espiar que hace. Volteo la mirada al pasillo.

-Vine porque creí que me encontraría algo interesante... Pero el...

-¿Deseas algo interesante? -Murmura a mí detrás, ese maldito pedante. Volteo para verlo.

-Tks, maldito estorbo... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Seguirte Lindura ~

-Voy a matarte Jean... Interfieres con mi trabajo...

A él poco le importa lo que digo y se apoya contra la pared.

-Piensas, ¿Qué es él?

-Es un sospechoso hasta que no lo descarté...

-Jo, Eren siempre te metes en problemas y debo salvarte el culo

-Yo no he pedido tu ayuda.

-La necesitarás para salir de éste problema -Yo me sonrió.

-Eso crees -cargó el arma. -Sí lo mató, ya no tendré problemas -decido entrar pero se oye un disparo

-Eren, no me ignores -dice Jean, esa nena.

Sabía que traerlo fue una mala idea, ¡no lo traje! el hijo de perra se coló. Mierda, cómo sea. Adelantó mi paso al oír el disparo. La situación se habrá complicado. Sonrió, yo amaba estropear aún más las cosas. Quién sabe, tal vez este tipo me entretenga un rato.

-Eren -otra vuelta me habla.

-Ya jean... Ten pelotas y sígueme -le digo.

Luego de esa riña. Llegamos y hay un tiroteo.

-¡EREN! -oigo que me grita. Lejos de hacerle caso o escuchar, avanzo. Esa gente, era... Nuestra. Reconozco al tipo que persigue al azabache, es Mike.

Veo el baile de balas de un lado al otro. Lindo sonido en el que crecí. Oh si, el arma que usa el rubio es potente, y el azabache como baila con las balas a milímetros.

Debo admitirlo hasta me parece hermoso ese arte suyo... Te olvidaste su ojo derecho campeón.

 _"Vaya obra de arte"_ Recuerdo haber dicho cuando pase por ahí.

Ahora lo veo correr. No me inmutó, ¿Porque debería?

Si es tan bueno, que lo demuestre, ¿no?

-Eren... -otra vuelta el burro habla

-Vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí -En cierta forma tiene razón. Mi propósito aquí. No es ninguno. De hecho, vine en joda.

-Quiero divertirme -le digo.

-Ya te has divertido

-Ni siquiera concluye el baile

-Ese tipo no es el que buscas

-¿Quién lo asegura? -Me apoyo en la pared y mis ojos descienden a verlo -... Tú jean... Solo eres un cobarde

-No voy a seguir más tu juego, Jaeger... Mi trabajo es...

-Harás lo que diga... Y si digo que te calles. Te callas... Ha pasado mucho desde que vine acá

-Nuestra gente llegará pronto -dice. Seguido a eso, se oyen varios disparos.

-Tks, Diría que ya están aquí -voy caminando en la dirección que huyo el azabache.

Vamos pasando ciertos lugares. Jean. Sigue mis pasos. Maldito lame culos. Pero ya llegue, el rubio acorrala al azabache, este tira su arma y combate con la navaja. Sus movimientos son rápidos. Coordinados, me agradan. Pero el rubio va con todo, en poco tiempo cae al suelo y está a su merced.

Sacó mi arma... En realidad no debería meterme, pero es...mi sospechoso. Tks. Comienzo a avanzar en su dirección. No llego a ellos. Aun deseó saber qué es lo que hará...

¿Cuál será su última carta deseo saberlo?

[Levi]

-Tch...-digo desde el suelo y con notable con enojo -Erwin me matara después de esto...-digo al ver que su rostro recibió muchos golpes por parte mía. Pero por una condición no puedo moverme

-No menciones a Erwin escoria -dice con enojo, le di en su punto, tanto como él y yo, tenemos un acuerdo... Pero no lo respeto.

-Esto estará tachado como cabo suelto interrumpiendo con tu objetivo... -le hablo -Y bien... Te quedaras ahí como póster recién meado por un perro ¿o te moverás eh?

Me voy poniendo de pie, apenas. Pero él está por dar el siguiente paso y yo viendo mi forma de escapar. Espero el momento para que haga su movimiento. No me contendré. El pagara por esto.

Avanza otro pasó.

Por causa del jodido acuerdo, no pude golpearlo y poder irme, Tch.

Y ahora él está apuntándome con el arma, él tiene una debilidad y es confiado, en el momento menos inesperado lo derribaré, muestro unos ojos furiosos pero fue un engaño para que él se confiara. Está por apretar el gatillo y suena un disparo.

[Eran]

Para ser sincero el azabache no necesita ayuda pero...

Oigo el desplomar de un cuerpo al suelo y es él... Oh. Veo que Mike esta sobre él. Lo agarra de sus cabellos finos y tira su rostro contra el suelo. Lo cual parece enfadarlo mucho, ya que la mirada en sus ojos es encantadoramente asesina. Diría yo... que lo mataría sin piedad.

Mike frustra cualquiera de sus planes y lo manda al suelo. No me había equivocado, su arma va a parar a su pecho ahora... pero ¡¿Qué carajos?! Lo va a...

Mis pies se mueven automático, en lo que el abre la boca para maldecir yo avanzó. En lo que Mike esta por apretar el gatillo, yo lo hago primero y lo asesino.

Levanta la vista en mi dirección. Muere grabando mis ojos en sus pupilas. Se desploma frente al azabache que también volteó a verme. Yo no me inmutó, y doy la vuelta.

-He saldado mi deuda. -Es lo único que digo.

Gotas de sangre caen en su mejilla y van escurriendo, voltea mirar de quien se trata, ¿Quién es el joven?

Se levanta para verme el rostro, lo sabe, puede reconocerme. Soy aquella persona que salvo horas atrás, se sorprende... Me hacía pasar por un estudiante y era otra cosa muy distinta. A juzgar por como disparo sin basilar, es un tiro bueno... Y mostrar indiferencia al final, es fácil llegar a la conclusión de que ye he asesinado y estoy acostumbrado.

-Oye tú... Así que conseguiste aparecer eh...-sigue dando pasos por mí detrás

-...Te estoy hablando bastardo -mete sus manos en su pantalón, su chaqueta se desgarro por las balas. Solo le queda una camisa junto con correa pequeña para un arma.

-Mocoso...-Me detengo en seco al oír cómo me llama.

-Eren... Mi nombre es Eren. No mocoso. -le digo.

-Ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer... asumo que tú ya acabaste con tus pendientes, ¿no es así? -lo reto viéndolo de reojo.

Claro que es así. Yo lo sé. Vi su arte y puedo apreciar con calidad esa faceta narcisista que demuestra.

-Como lo supones... -digo apoyándome a un costado de la pared. -Soy una mala persona... considérame un despiadado monstruo... -enfocó mi vista en el

-Un simple mocoso de nombre Eren...-dice con sarcasmo y aburrimiento, limpiándose la sangre con la mano y limitándose a escuchar lo que digo

-Te salve el cuello de Zacarías a costa de Mi propio pellejo. Considerado un "gracias" en retribución a haberme salvado. Saldado ello -me pongo en marcha otra vez

-Solo... Que gracias a ti... Mi cabeza será buscado... Pero que importa -se pone unos guantes de cuero sin los dedos

-... No tengo nada que me ate a ti... -camino un paso pero me detengo de pronto -... ¿o tal vez si? ... Tú... Aunque te lo inquirí antes, estaba vez no aceptare un no por respuesta, colega... ¿Cómo te llamas...? O mejor... ¿Para quién trabajas?

-Tch eso no se pregunta... "Colega" Solo diré que soy Rivaille, Eren... Y dile a tu amigo que a la próxima sea más callado con respecto a espiar a las personas y nunca estuviste atado, lo de hoy jamás paso... O simplemente te dieron una mano... -me da la espalda viendo el lugar -Adiós _"Soy una mala persona considerándolo un despiadado monstruo mocoso Eren"_ -se encaminó a un lugar elevado

-Jo... y hasta me parecías interesante Rivaille... demasiado Francés para ser tú, el Levi que busco... -tomo mi camino, uno diferente al suyo.

Sí, tiene razón. Será buscado. De hecho. La venganza es un lujo que sé atribuye Smith, pero aun así... Atado ¿o no Rivaille?

Te demostrare tipo de monstruo despiadado puedo ser.

Por el momento, el silencio habla por nosotros...

-No te preocupes colega. Sabré exactamente quién eres...

La pregunta será entonces, Sí... Te gustará conocerme por completo.

.  
 **Hola Chicas! ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!**

 **Ahh! Me emociona mucho empezar este fic, y debo confesar que es uno de mis favoritos. Esta en el segundo puesto de mi lista personal de historias de mi autoría.**  
 **También es por amor a la misma trama, y para hacerlo algo especial decidí publicarlo hoy ¡1 de Abril! ¡SNK Regreso! (ﾉ*∀)ﾉ**  
 **No puedo estar más contenta.**  
 **Está en mis deberes decir qué :**  
 **Este hermoso, pervertido y enigmático Fanfic es para:** " _Ranmaru Eli_ ".  
 **Ella me ayudó a escribirlo, junto a la creación de un personaje que sin duda odiarán con su alma x'D**

Regresando con el Fanfic:

 **El primer encuentro de la pareja! Ya se siente el Ereri ok no. ..**  
 **Eren, Rey de los despistados...**  
 **Levi, camina con cuidado...**  
 **Uhh, Erwin se va a enojar cuando se enteré el paradero de su Mike...(Mate a Mike en el primer capitulo, igual que el primer episodio del anime, Ahora si me siento isayama x2 x'D)**

 **Las amodoro a cada una de ustedes , y doy gracias personales a todas las personas que me apoyan y dan sus lindas palabras en el grupo: Ereri traducciones.**

* RizeCorrales  
* LindoPanquesito  
* Kuramakaneky  
* LunaDeAcero7  
* Laura Nere Nere (azul-nya)  
* Brek Santillan  
* Katherine Landa  
* Kelly Ackerman  
* Rouseiseky  
* Joselin Bellido  
* Estrella Reyes  
* Ingrid Astrid  
* Xochitl oda  
* Aleyda Rodriguez  
* RivaFem  
* Mady  
* Ary Pérez de la Rosa  
* Arverly García  
* Odalis Aracely  
* Cuxi Pau  
* Matthew Welch  
* Yumi Ayanami  
* Junjuo Dos en Uno  
* Evelyn Lopez ...

 **Y las dejo con esta interrogante:**  
 **¿Quién creen que fue el verdadero asesino?**

 **Se me cuidan.**  
 **Nós vemos.**

 **#Nanariko- Chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de autor** :

 _ **¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gente hermosa de Fanfic Mafioso! Yo aquí regresando con otro capítulo de este Fanfic, la verdad ya no aguantaba las ganas de publicar x'D**_

 _ **¡Boom! Aquí viene la primera batalla como enemigos de este par de tortolitos, ¿Quién de los dos creen que mate primero al otro?**_

 **Pd: Tengo una mala chicas, jejeje Regreso a hacer prácticas en el hospital esta semana, esta vez es tq (Técnica quirúrgica)…. Ah, poss… a conseguirme un alma que se apiade de mi *(д)*ﾟﾟ**

 **¡Alégrenme un poco con sus lindos review!**

 **#Nanariko-chan.**

* * *

[ ** _Fanfic:_** _Juego De Dos_ ]

 **Capítulo 2** : Sospechoso

[Levi narra]

-Rivaille, sabes perfectamente que ¡Esto es Grave! -Alza la voz -...Violaste _El Acuerdo_. No puedo salvar tu pellejo -Me regañaba Hanji respecto a lo que había pasado con Mike.

No ha parado de gritar y maldecir al mundo desde que entre. Ahora me encuentro sentado en el enorme sofá color blanco de piel de su oficina, y ando fumando.

-Riv, deja de vagabundear y piensa ¡¿Qué demonios vas a hacer?! -Suelta algo histérica -Caray, tu nunca violas un acuerdo, ¿Y ahora qué? –

Exhalo.

-Mira Cuatro ojos de mierda, fue el quien violo primero el acuerdo... Yo solo me defendí -responde, aunque por alguna razón me guarde varios detalles. No le conté sobre la participación de Eren, pero tampoco dije que el gatillo lo jale yo.

-Rivaille... Eres hombre muerto -dice Hanji al poner sus dedos en su sienes para calmar su estrés. Yo a todo esto no le tomo importancia.

¿Cuántos no han venido a buscar mi cabeza?

Esto no es nuevo. Solo cambia que es un colega ahora

-Tch -me pongo una mano en mi mejilla y me recargo sobre el sofá.

-Rivaille deja de fumar aquí, el humo me produce jaqueca –me advierte cerrando sus ojos. Si no lo hago lo que dice no me dará trabajo, lo apago y lo tiro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu veredicto, Cuatro ojos? -la observo por un momento y ella solo suspira

-Estarás fuera de esto...hasta ver un Acuerdo con Erwin. Esto es lo que pasa por incumplir algo. No tendrás trabajo, pero si dinero en tus cuentas. Así que por eso no te preocupes, te quitare las armas pero conservadas las de filo. Y si haces una imprudencia y trabajas solo...-voltea a verme con enojo -Yo seré quien te arranque la cabeza. Entendido Levi

-Tch -chasque la lengua, me levanto y salgo de la oficina no sin antes azotar la puerta. Esto apesta y todo por el mierda de Mike.

-Maldición, que fastidio -digo al salir de lugar.

La calle esta algo concurrida, yo llego a mi auto. Dentro manejo al tope de la velocidad tomando la carretera, quería sacar mi furia hasta llegar a mi destino. Una visita casual en realidad, un viejo habito que eh acuñado con mi tiempo libre y no es que tenga mucho. Salgo de la carretera y me dentro por otra vía, esta encontrarme en uno de los lugares más lujosos de la ciudad. Ese presumido.

Estaciono en el respectivo garaje, y me bajo. Esto no estaría mal.

-Nunca cambian...-digo al terminar de subir los escalones y tocar el timbre con un sonido peculiar pero no dura mucho. Pensé que la sirvienta abriría la puerta, pero no, él acaba abriéndola

-Farlan...-

-¡Rivaille! -Grita al darme unas palmadas en la espalda -Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, vamos pasa...-camina hacia su gran salón que dice que es la sala, cierro la puerta y me siento en el sofá. Farlan opta por ponerse enfrente de mí

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?-

-El trato se rompió -suelto sin interés, en cambio en Farlan actitud pasa de alegre a serio

-Riv, sabes que esto traerá consecuencias. Erwin no te lo perdonara...-

-Lo sé... que su amante muera no será fácil de pasar...-

-Así que Mike murió eh...-comenta tocándose el mentón, ruedo los ojos en ironía por lo que dijo.

-Me da igual, Hanji me dejo fuera

-Es lo menos que puede hacer

-Maldición tu igual, bah... -volteo hacia el techo -...Esto me castra-

-Eres un idiota -acaba insultándome, río un poco

-Cállate Anciano -le digo con sarcasmo -¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás hoy?

-Salir con Isabel -habla natural ahora.

-Agh... Desde que se volvieron pareja ya no te dejas ver.

-Lo entenderás cuando tengas pareja -me suelta cruzándose de brazos, apoyado por la espalda a la chimenea de la sala.

-Como sea me voy, solo vine a verte un momento -le levanto. Se el camino de regreso por lo que al llegar la puerta la abro, y estoy listo para desparecer otra vez.

-Levi... Tienes el mismo rostro que aquella vez hace muchos años... -

-Hay algo que me inquieta... -Miro hacia el cielo a un paso fuera de la casa, Farlan se pone a mi costado cuando yo voy metiendo las manos en los bolsillos -La manera en como sopla el viento... Es diferente -.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Me interroga, pero yo me pierdo en los pensamientos. Su voz preguntando me trae de vuelta a la realidad

-No, ha nada. Olvídalo, adiós -cierro la puerta, subo al auto. Me largo de ahí, algo me molesta, un presentimiento... Tch. No volveré a casa... Iré a un hotel. Sospecho que me siguen.

.

[Eren narra]

Se oía el sonido disparó de la 9mm que uso para apuntar a mi blanco, a un metro delante.

-Eren -dicen, yo no lo oigo nada con los auriculares de protección puestos y vuelvo a disparar.

 _"Despiadado monstruo de nombre Eren"_

-Tks -carraspeo y vuelvo a apuntar la mira. Suelto los tres disparos en el mismo punto. Su cabeza.

-Rivaille, ah -digo bajando el arma que tiene humo saliendo por el cañón.

-Eren -llaman a mi costado, esta vez oigo algo a más cerca la interrupción.

-¿Eh? -suelto algo confuso, girando a un lado y al otro la cabeza hasta toparme con Mikasa, retándome con la mirada a mi derecha

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer? -logro oír.

Maldita sea, este era el precio a pagar por tener familiares en el negocio.

-Me fui de paseo, ya no importa -Salgo de la cabina, dejando el arma en la mesilla y quitando los auriculares para colgarlos o simplemente dejarlos ahí. Los sonidos que aprecio de la realidad, ahora me molestan.

-¿Por qué saliste sin permiso? -Vuelve el interrogatorio.

-Mikasa no es como que pudieras controlar toda mi vida. El hecho de que te hayan asignado mi cuidado no te hace pensar que eres mi madre -comienzo a caminar de regreso al gran salón de mi hogar.

-Me preocupo -objeta ella a mi costado. Cuando salimos del área de entrenamiento y volvernos e ingresamos en los pasillos de la mansión.

-Sí, -le confirmo con ironía -...Te preocupas de que tu cabeza ruede como no me encuentren o desaparezca del mapa

-Eren -contrarresta poniendo sus manos en mi hombro, haciendo que dé la vuelta. -Te quiero.

-... -usualmente ella hace esto seguido -... Tengo trabajo hoy

-Eren... -me llama viendo que me he soltado de su agarre y sigo mi curso hasta mi habitación en el piso de arriba. El sonido de mis pasos sobre el azulejo está irritándome.

-Encontramos a Levi -me paro en seco a pocos pasos de la escalinata. Giro de inmediato, recorro con rapidez todos los pasos que di hasta el momento en que ella se detuvo a mi espalda, para agarrarla por sus hombros

-¡¿Dónde está?! -reclamó sujetándola con un poco de más dureza. Ella me mira sin emoción y calculadora. Está jugando conmigo.

-...Esperas oír esas palabras con tanto afán... La venganza va a matarte Eren -

Le suelto, suspiro y regreso a mi rumbo original. Maldigo unas tres veces en el pasillo y subiendo un par de gradas. No pararé hasta hallarlo, pero...

Mi móvil suena. Lo llevo a mi oído habiéndolo contestado

-Diga.

-Objetivo está en movimiento, Sr Jaeger -sonrió y cuelgo el móvil.

Voy a estar pisándote los talones todo el día, Rivaille~

[Pasan unas horas]

Su plática es aburrida. Fue a hacer algo tan cotidiano y dejo en descubierto a uno de sus aliados.

Farlan, Isabel, Hanji.

Hum, más nombres a mi lista de sospechosos. Un solo movimiento en falso de su parte, y me encargaría de utilizarlos cómo sebos para atraer al tal Rivaille.

Así que la tal hanji, te dejo fuera.

Jaja... Qué curioso. A mí me abrieron paso a la caja fuerte, aparte de que tengo más gente fastidiando a mí alrededor.

Sabía que todo sería en vano, me reuniría con él en unos días. Eso si no antes,... pero la cabeza del azabache rodaría antes que la mía de eso estaba muy seguro. Él se vio inmiscuido en todo, y yo como infraganti, qué cumplió con el trato que cerraban esos dos.

Suspiro.

De alguna forma, pienso que no debí meterme. La mirada en el azabache de nombre Rivaille, ¿Por qué razón me parecía tan familiar?

-Eren... Eren... Eren... -me susurran. No les hago caso y sigo pendiente a escuchar por el audífono en clase.

-Eren... -protesta la voz tirando a mi persona un papel enrollado a la cabeza.

-Arh -reclamaba al dar la vuelta en cuanto cae el audífono blanco de mi oído, para encontrar al tipo que me jode. Para mi sorpresa es Armin y señala al frente. Sigo el trayecto de su dedo y me encuentro con el rostro del Instructor Keith shadis a mi delante.

-Y bien Jaeger...va a responder a la pregunta ¿o no?

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Eh? ¿De qué pregunta me···

-Pss, pss... Eren -observo a Armin, haciendo señalas para que vea el pisaron. Leyendo en ella el tema de "Segunda Guerra Mundial"

-···habla... -acabo de decir.

-¿Qué puede decirnos de ella?

-Ah... Eh... Etto... Países... Mm, armas biológicas... Ha,... Soldados... -digo con presura.

El instructor se queda moviendo los dedos en sus brazos viéndome de reojo, yo bajo la mirada.

-Renz -Pasa al siguiente. Maldita sea, estuvo cerca. Reacomodo el audífono en mi oído y sigo escuchando. Casi ni me perdí de nada cuándo oigo

 _"Tienes la misma mirada de aquel día"._

Mi cuerpo, se tensa.

Este sujeto pasaba a ser un sospechoso potencial.

 _Aquel día..._ -habían dicho _\- ¿De qué día podían estar habland-o?_

Entonces la situación y la idea cuadran oficialmente en mi cabeza. Me levanto en bruto, y salgo del aula, corriendo y sin explicación. Por el pasillo apretó el botón de llamada.

-Sus órdenes señor...

-Farlan church, historial ahora.

-Ex agente, retirado en julio. 45 años. Especialista en armas, tiros de fuego y a corta distancia. Participo en numerosos encuentros con nosotros.

-¿Banda de afiliación?

-Ackerman.

-Tch. Ese cabrón -gruño al avanzar a grandes trazos los corredores

-Tenía un perfil bajo, y nunca se lo pudo vincular con nosotros hasta hoy

-¿Lazos? –voy bajando las escaleras al primer piso.

-Isabel Magnolia, es su prometida.

-Sigue... ¿Quiero saber dónde estuvo?

-Su historial es bastante extenso. Estuvo en América, Indiana, Japón, África, Francia, Alemania... últimamente permanece acá. En una residencia por demás lujosa. En la colonia del Sol Naciente.

-¿Incidencias? –llego a planta baja, un par de vuelta y saldría a la entrada

-Permanencia bajo dominio de la familia Ackerman. Trabaja como la mano izquierda de Levi. -

Este tipo, lo había buscado desde el incidente con mi madre, " _ese día"..._ Esos hijos de perra hablaban de ella. Los mataré. Pienso y el me da lo que necesito para actuar

-Es un cómplice potencial en el asalto a la "Rose of fleya".

-¡Atrápenlo! ... con vida. Quiero mi paquete a las tres.

-¿Qué haremos con la chica?

-Sera mi rehén del momento. Llevarla a la Mansión. Servirá para hacer cantar al Church.

-¿Es daño colateral?

-Exactamente, qué Mikasa se encargue.

-¿Qué hay con el Ackerman?

-A él -me sonrió-... Ciérrenle pasó, de ese maldito me encargo yo -corto la llamada y voy sacando la Beretta 92 de mi espalda.

-¡Eren! ¿Qué diablos haces? -reclama Jean al verme usar un arma cargada en el instituto, en plena luz del día.

-Voy de gala a Mi Noche de Estreno. -sentencio, terminando de cargar la munición, y con la otra mano ir abriendo la puerta de vidrio.

-Llama a Marco y los demás. Este día Ackerman palma -gruño, el me asiente y yo salgo por la puerta.

Un paso por fuera de la institución y comienzo la corrida, Rivaille había pasado a ser de un _posible sospechoso_ a mi _objetivo oficial por exterminar._

[Levi narra]

Me posiciono en medio de los tres carriles que hay en la autopista, mi inquietud no ha disminuido y acelero más, estaba por tomar la 43 cuando un auto negro me cubre la salida. Tch, hace que siga de largo, que raro, ando a más de 100/h... o es normal ver un auto circular de esta manera... disminuyo la velocidad para ponerme atrás de este en el primer carril pero hace lo mismo, veo otro auto negro que se pone atrás de mi... lo noto a través del retrovisor, al mirar al frente de mi hay otro pero está en el carril 3 aunque está lejos.

 _"Están siguiéndome... ¿serán hombres de Erwin?"_

Dejo de pisar el acelerador y piso el embrague. Meto la velocidad 6 y arranco, estoy yendo más rápido con ellos. Hay varios autos adelante y los rebasó, ando en zigzag, es fácil pero noto que aún me siguen, Tch... Algo me dice que esto no es obra de Erwin...

 _"Farlan"_

Agarro rápido mi celular y llamo, no suena mucho y contesta

-Farlan, algo no anda bien. Está en alerta, no puedo decirte los detalles pero me están siguiendo y no dudo que sepan de ti... Ya saben cuidarse-

-Lo se Riv... No te preocupes por nosotros, usa cinturón -Es lo último que oigo y me cuelga.

Tch, me voy poniendo el cinturón. Estoy llegando a la 50 y no hay salida hasta la 54. Tch, miro de nuevo por los espejos y no los veo pero de la nada me aparece una camioneta, me pega a un costado haciendo que el auto no esté en mi control. Maniobrero el volante y saco la velocidad a neutro, logro que este de nuevo en mi poder pero la camioneta me sigue. Tch.

Voy metiendo las velocidades. Tch, por eso odio los estándar, al momento de hacer cambio a 4 soy golpeado por atrás y hace que el embrague se atore y no meta velocidad, al intentar moverlo pierdo la mirada al frente junto con el control del auto. No quiere ponerse en neutro y vuelvo a ser golpeado, desventaja en el carril 3. Nos divide una pequeña valla de concreto que nos separa del carril contrario, mi auto se va golpeando con el pavimento, doy vuelta al volante hacia la derecha y el auto empieza a derrapar

-Aquí viene el golpe...-El auto empieza a dar vueltas, tres y queda en posición normal, la camioneta se escapa y se pierde de mi vista. Tch. Empieza a oler a gasolina

-¡Tengo que salir! -El cinturón se atora, lo voy jalando y del motor ya empieza a sacar humo.

Me libero y de la guantera saco una TMP junto con dos cartuchos, Ja! Hanji no me quito todas las armas. Cuando quiero salir la puerta esta aplastada. Me apoyo en los asientos y empiezo a patear la puerta. No cede. Veo que ahora saca un poco de humo negro y un poco de fuego, si no salgo moriré.

Por afuera del auto esta aplastado y destruido, con vidrio polarizados que no te dejan ver nada en el interior. Silencio. Pero es interrumpido por un gran ruido y una luz. Se dispersa y de repente el auto ya está envuelto en llamas.

[Eren narra]

El martirio del motor rugiendo a mis pies me da fastidio en lo que pasamos a la 50. Asique el infeliz de Mierda que me salvo era uno de los cómplices de "Levi". Buen intento Rivaille, pero haberme salvado no te asegura nada. Voy a colgarte del mástil más alto... a empalmarte tanto que quedaras con toda la piel erizada y abierta, en caso de qué no te la quite.

Moleré cada uno de tus huesos, hasta que aprendas con exactitud que numero par tenemos... Haré que todo el infierno arda bajo tus pies. ...Vas a decirme donde se oculta la rata de Leví, ¡Quieras o no!

Estrujo en mis manos el arma. Le arrancaré cada uno de esos bellos ojos con mis dedos, y es posible que me lo devoraré de a poco frente a él, como no tenga información de su paradero.

El carro se detiene en la calle bloqueada por el automóvil en llamas de Rivaille. Desciendo mis cejas un poco, no lo dejaré escapar.

-Señor -vienen a mí un total de tres hombres armados con Carabinas M4.

-Paradero -demando antes de que me informe.

-Desconocido. Desapareció tras la explosión... estamos rodeando el perímetro -me comunica, yo lo ignoro y avanzo al centro

-¡Asique eso es lo que harás ah! -En el centro de la conmoción, y mis hombres no hacen más que verme hablar al aire, piensan que desvarío. Si supieran...

-¡Vas a esconderte igual que la rata de tus amigos! -grito alzando las manos alrededor después de darle una mirada a la escena que había dejado. No había desaparecido, estaba escondido. No ha dejado la escena, como podría si sus huellas siguen impresas por todo de lugar.

-Eres bueno. Lo reconozco, -...Como por ejemplo, el carraspear de las suelas de sus zapatos a mitad de la calle. Las huellas de sus índice y pulgar en la puerta de su auto

-...Por poco y te creó que no tienes ningún vínculo conmigo... -doy un par de vueltas, necesito mejores ángulos, aunque la suela de zapatos ya me han dicho a qué dirección corrió -... Puede que tu amigo el rubio haya escapado, pero su noviecita no...

La tela quemada de su manga y parte de su saco me indican que estaba vivo. Sobrevivió y más, está herido. Cojeo al principio, por lo que la punta de su zapato derecho esta desgatada y quemada, más que la otra en un intento desesperado por salir de su auto en llamas.

-Dime Rivaille ¿Quieres que le enseñe tu arte? -Oigo el rasgar de un paso a unos cuantos metros a mí detrás. Hago un mohín. La mujer es conocida suya y le importa, era natural que reaccionara a mis palabras, pero solo conseguiste confirmarme dónde estabas Rivaille.

-¿Qué esperas, colega? -Lo voy retando. Debiste correr y no esconderte como una sucia rata.

-Señor, -me habla unos de mis hombres caminando unos pasos en mi dirección. Lo escucho moverse, al igual que note su sobra -...No creo que se encuentre todavía aqu-í

Antes de que logre terminar de hablar, elevó mi arma y la apunto por mí detrás, milímetros arriba del hombre de mi derecha. Galo el gatillo en todo el movimiento que realizó.

El disparo por encima de su hombre llega al contrario, dejando una cortada por la mejilla en lo que se había dado la vuelta y ahora permanece inerte.

-No huyas Rivaille. No me gusta que me den la espalda -observo el momento en que decide girarse hacia mí y descubrir que he frustrado sus planes, interponiéndome en su camino como el día pasado.

Vuelvo a ajustar la mira con rumbo al puente de su nariz. Destrozaría todo su rostro.

-Oí por ahí que eres bueno, esquivando las balas como los problemas ¿no? -me doy por completo la vuelta -...Porque no vienes a enseñarme de lo que eres capaz... Rivaille~ Ja -sonrió ladino.

-Nada mal -limpia su mejilla de la sangre cae en poca cantidad.

-No pensé que serias tan bueno Mocoso de mierda -se va lamiendo los labios con deseo.

-bien... bailemos -Extiende sus manos y hace una pequeña reverencia. En tal acción es rodeado por mis hombres, sonríe.

-Esto será divertido -Le apuntan con sus armas, diferentes tamaños y calibres, balas e impactos... Saca su arma antes. Uno... Hacen el primer disparo, va hacia su frente. Se agacho antes de que le impacte. Rivaille disparo y logro darle en el pecho, cae. Sonríe de nuevo, su compañero al verlo caer comienzan a dispararle. Oh Roger, no pierdas la compostura. Disparan las automáticas y otras semiautomáticas, esas tardan un poco en dar el siguiente disparo por lo que le dan ventaja a Rivaille para esquivarlas y dar disparos. Voy viendo a varios que van cayendo, pero va esquivando todas al mismo tiempo que jala de ese gatillo. Fliuf... Es tarea muy difícil eso. Varias rosan sus brazos haciendo pequeños rasguños. Tres en su rostro y uno arriba de mi ceja. Otro cerca de su oreja y otro muy cerca de su labio inferior. El cartucho se le acaba y lo suelta. Va cayendo y toma el otro rápido y lo carga con la misma rapidez.

-Basta de rodeos –Suelta, y se acerca hacia uno de ellos, le dispara en la cabeza termina salpicándole un poco. Luego toma su cuerpo y lo usa de escudo, recibe las balas y lo arroja al suelo. Continúo observando sin cruzar los brazos... Jala el gatillo y las balas salen. Muchos, una buena cantidad para matar a todos. Se agacha y da el último disparo y cae el número 26.

Se queda en medio y de espaldas, de su arma sale humo. Se da la vuelta acaba mirándome. De la cortada cerca de su labio sale sangre y lo lame.

Lo sientes Rivaille, aquel sabor peculiar de óxido al ingerirla. Se inclino un poco y todo alrededor suyo son cuerpos sin alma. Me sonrió. Asique tú también has visto el infierno.

Observe todo... Cada mínimo detalle, dándome cuenta que en los giros que da casi siempre regresa al mismo sitio. Pierna derecha, dos a la izquierda, uno a la derecha y de nuevo al centro.

Rivaille los mata sin problemas, y cuando se gira para voltear a verme de nuevo, yo lo sorprendo apareciendo frente a él, a solo milímetros.

-Buen baile... pero, predecible. -le digo. Parece enfurecer, elevó mi mano a la pistola y le me la dobla haciendo que suelte el arma, con su pierna izquierda me patea a lejos.

Voy levantando la cabeza del suelo parece correr en dirección contraria. Huye.

-Grave error Rivaille, lo primero que no debes hacer conmigo es darme distancia -cojo un arma de suelo y vuelvo a disparar. Está roza su músculo y cae al suelo. En lo que me mira furioso hacia atrás, yo he dejado de estar tirado... Aparezco a unos pasos por su costado.

Lo pateo en el vientre. Dándole vuelta a su rostro y colocando un pie sobre él. Más no se deja y saca su pistola. La pateo lejos y luego voy dándole una en su mejilla, haciendo que escupa parte de su sangre.

-Tratar de huir no te funcionara Rivaille -le advierto

Lo veo mover su cabeza a un lado y al otro en negoción.

-No huía Imbécil -me dice y al minuto siguiente se levanta a una velocidad increíble, abalanzándose contra mí. Arrojándome al suelo. Mi cabeza choca en el asalto.

-Recogía esto -aprieta un poco la navaja en mi cuello para cuando lo diviso.

-¿Dónde tienes a Isabel magnolia? -me reclama, reprimo mi risa.

-¿Dónde está Levi Ackerman? -pregunto con el mismo reto y autoridad que su mirada en este momento, entonces parece confundido

-Tú... ¿Quién eres?.. -Va entrecerrando los ojos, trata de pronunciar mi nombre pero no lo sabe o bien lo no recuerda. Erecta su espalda hacia atrás intentando de comprender algo, no le doy tiempo alzó un puño, lo golpeo alejándolo de mi persona y buscando un arma.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Responde! -demanda

-El paradero de Leví Ackerman, ¡Escúpelo o haré que tu cadáver me lo diga!

-Ja. Impertinente, ya van siendo dos veces que la cagas...

-¡Dímelo! -demandó queriendo disparar.

-Como si tuviera que... No lo diré Y Punto -sentencia.

-Lo harás o te mataré -digo apretando los dientes.

-Inténtalo Mocoso -se burla.

Disparó y el también.

Su bala va para mi cabeza al igual que la mía. Caigo de rodillas en lo que esta pasa por arriba de mi cabeza. Levi suele esquivar fácil un disparó a distancia. Se pone a correr en dirección a la otra esquina al ver el vidrio quebrarse por su detrás y no impactar contra mi cuerpo. Me pongo de pie y lo sigo, antes de que alcance el metro lo tiendo al suelo.

-No te creas el único capaz de esquivar balas Rivaille -De pronto en mí se enciende una llama, este sujeto es de cuidado. Jugar con él puede atraer la muerte y aun así no aparto mi mirada de la suya.

Instantes qué me distraigo, el me propina una patada en la cara, y vuelve a escapar.

Mis hombres lo siguen en lo que yo me levanto. Dentro de mi boca un dolor reclama. Hurgando dentro me sacó una muela.

-Ja... -digo viendo el diente y tirando al suelo al ponerme de pie -Te voy a hacer mío, Rivaille.

[Levi narra]

Tch. Maldito mocoso, ¿Para qué demonios está buscando a Levi? Tch. Esto será un problema. Escucho varios disparos pero es sencillo evadirlos, estoy próximo a la siguiente salida cuando un auto turquesa me evita el camino, ¿Qué demonios? No tengo tiempo para··· Baja el vidrio

-Rápido Enano ¡Sube! -dice y sin pensarlo dos veces me subo rápido a su auto. Ella arranca, se oyen varios disparos pero ya estamos muy lejos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -digo al mirarla serio

-El cinturón Rivaille -dice concentrada en manejar. Me lo coloco y vuelvo a observarla -¿Y bien?

-Tu auto... desapareció del radar, la razón es más que obvia -dice al cambiar la velocidad –Tch... Hasta me sigue...-Ella suspira y sigue manejando.

-Estas en problemas Rivaille... Esos hombres trabajan para el bando enemigo... Y sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad? -la ignoro, ya sabía que eran del otro lado. Es fácil de adivinar por el uso de armas que tienen.

-Estas distraído Rivaille, como aquel día...-

-Tch... Eso para mí está enterrado... Hanji nos están vigilando los pies... Lo están haciendo ahorita conmigo, con Farlan e Isabel... Que ahora desconozco en donde se encuentre... Necesitamos buscarla-

-Estamos en eso Riv, Farlan llamo... No explico todo –Resopla como si riera, pero no es riendo y nos dirigimos a la oficina. El resto del trayecto fue en silencio, una de las únicas ocasiones en que hanji se queda callada. Y eso dice "Peligro".

[Eren narra]

-¡Atrápenlo! ¡Dio la vuelta, A por él! -gritaban los hombres que lo seguían.

Empiezo a correr como ellos siguiéndolos, pero antes de que dé la vuelta a la esquina. Aparece un auto turquesa que da reto bruscamente, golpeando de cara y arrojando a un par de mis hombres al suelo, al mismo tiempo que cambia de caja y acelera.

No dudo y comienzo a disparar, destruí parte de los vidrios traseros. Aunque mí meta eran las llantas y la cabeza del conductor. Más con el objetivo moviéndose no tengo muchas opciones. Es mejor si se quedan quietos para los mate limpiamente. Estoy seguro que el concuerda con mi opinión. Logran escapar. Con los faros rotos y múltiples disparos en la carrocería, será mejor que tengan un buen lugar para esconderse... serán blanco potencial de los Azules.

Suspiro, y guardo el arma. Me quedo observando la calle desierta y al automóvil alejándose en el que huye mi objeto. Si Mío, y de nadie más.

-Rivaille... Te voy a devorar.

Eres un aperitivo interesante. Debo admitirlo, nadie me había llamado tanto la atención como él. Pero Mi objetivo no cambia...

Él tiene lo qué quiero, y lo conseguiré a las buenas o las malas. Buen baile Rivaille. Déjame enseñarte algunos pasos más (míos).

-Señor, ordenes -

-Seguirlos no quiero que los pierdan de vista -me asiente.

-La señora Mikasa llamo, dice que se resiste -me informa.

-Tkz. Déjenla, pero qué la vigilen con constancia estoy seguro que el Ackerman ira tras ella. El hombre se pasa la mano para oír la transmisión de sus colegas persiguiéndolos.

-Señor...-vuelve a hablar soltando el audífono -...Lo perdimos.

-¡Carajo! -explotó en rabia, en este momento tengo unas terribles ganas de sacar mi arma, apuntarle en la cabeza y volarle los sesos a mi propia gente.

¡Como Mierdas se les ocurre perderlo! ¡Llevo más 10 años buscando a ese cabrón!

Odiaba estas situaciones que me retrasaban... Aunque ya estás cerca Levi... Te encontraré Malnacido...

-¡Un transporte! -exijo- Necesito hacerle una visita a Hanji-san. -sentencio.


	4. Chapter 4

[ ** _Fanfic:_** _Juego De Dos_ ]

 **Capítulo 3:** La Rosa Negra

[Levi narra]

Al llegar a la oficina dice que necesita que haga un reporte hablado de lo sucedido. Es tan molesto hacerlo, me posiciono delante de ella en el sofá. Más Zoe, agarra su silla arrastrándola un poco a mi persona.

—Bien Riv, ¿Qué sucedió? –.

No me queda de otra más que contarle. Se lo digo con las palabras de siempre; directas y cortas: Me espiaron y tuvieron una embostada. Fui el mocoso. Punto final.

Al finalizar tiene un rostro pensativo, muy serio a mi parecer. Estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero la puerta se abre. Asómanos la cabeza para ver de quien se trata, es Farlan. Entra agitado, cerrando de forma brusca la puerta, más aun poniendo la llave. Lo conozco, y esta actitud brusca y serena al mismo tiempo me desagrada. Algo malo paso.

—Hanji... Tenemos que salvar a Isabel –pide una vez que llega a nosotros. Se sienta y sus hombros comienzan a temblar en lo que cuenta lo sucedido —...Cuando fui a buscarla ya no estaba ¡y el lugar hecho un caos!

Está un poco alterado, trata de calmarse para lograr ver la solución

—Eso haremos Farlan. –le tranquiliza Hanji y luego se aparta para levantarse del asiento

—De hecho, necesitó que los dos vayan por ella, investigare en donde se encuentra, pero... necesitamos un plan. Decidan chicos mientras la busco –habla al irse a la computadora, ahí está concentrada y escribiendo rápido. Pero con un rostro para nada amigable.

—Farlan... –lo llamo y gira a verme —Sé que es mi culpa, me siguieron y los lleve junto a ustedes –declaro. Eso era la verdad, fui descuidado y... voy juntando mis manos al entrecerrar los ojos. Y él me da una palmada en mi hombro como consuelo

—No importa eso, lo importante ahora es salvar a Isabel

Guardo silencio después de ello y nos concentramos en esperar a que Hanji nos diga algo de información. Tarda un poco, nos ponemos a beber. Pero Farlan anda inquieto, de un lado para el otro sin tomar una sola copa. Veo que tiembla un poco. Esto no es bueno.

—Bien chicos···

— ¿Qué encontraste? –la asalta Farlan. Encaminándose antes que yo a su escritorio.

—Tengo la ubicación de donde se encuentra –Nos lo escribe en un papel, agarra una hoja con contenido apoyándola sobre el escritorio.

—Miren, -asomamos la cabeza para ver —Esta es la forma de entrar,... tienen que ser muy silenciosos en este sector, un error puede activar las alarmas de seguridad y causar la muerte de Isabel, ¿entendido?- Farlan asiente y reitero mi cabeza, solo me dedico a observar. Farlan es el que sigue con los ojos pegados en los garabatos de zoe.

—Tomaran esta ruta... -va explicando la ruta, rayándola con un marcador en las manos. El infiltrarnos sin ser descubiertos por los ductos

—Chicos si es posible eviten usar armas, -dice dejando de lado el papel y comenzar a hablar con más seriedad la acomodarse esos lentes —Dejen inconscientes a los que la vigilan, tienen que ser lo más silenciosos posible. Y eso va para ti Levi, que adoras asesinar-

—Tch –me cruzó de manos y continua hablando —Tendrán un auto a dos cuadras del lugar, solo llámenlo cuando estén por salir. Ellos los llevaran conmigo, es todo

Nos deja el papel con una dirección escrita en ella y los planos sobre la mesa los enrolla Farlan.

—Pero si cargaran un arma silenciosa por si acaso. –Nos va entregando unas 9mm con silenciadores extras en las manos.

—No hay tiempo que perder -voy guardando el arma —Riv, cámbiate de ropa, esa esta con sangre y rota, allá atrás hay ropa para ti, cámbiate

No digo nada y voy tomando la ropa que me enseña.

[Hanji narra]

Espero a que Levi termine de cambiarse, regresa y me lo quedo observando un rato. Su rostro de enema ya me lo conozco, corbata bien. Traje, saco... y ¿sangre?

—Levi, ¡estas sangrando! -chillo al ver su pierna lacerada, a unos cuantos centímetros arriba del talón

—Descúbrete eso –demando. Tengo algo de experiencia cociendo heridas, y a juzgar diría que es de una 45 ACP (Automatic Colt Pistol). Vaya, una automática. Mucho problema, esas derriban a un hombre de un solo disparo. Y este fue, exclusivamente para inmovilizarlo, no matarle. Mm,... para ser usada así, debe ser de un tirador con experiencia. Y Erencito con un colt es...

—Es un fastidio. No importa –lo oigo decir. Este necio, se le va abrir más

—No puedes ir sangrando, te descubrirán -lo reprendo haciendo que tome asiento, para ver la herida. No era profunda, pero si sangraba. Sería mejor limpiar y desinfectar esto.

—¡Hanji-san! –oigo un grito, que se acerca desde el corredor.

—Eren... –me levanto de un golpe con un rostro de sorpresa, que alarma a ambos —Mierda,... ¡Levi, Farlan al clóset! –ordeno a los gritos.

— ¿Estas de broma Zoe? –El rostro de Levi comienza a tronarse en ira —No es divertido.

—No lo es Leví. Métete a la bodega ¡ahora! –El lugar es un pequeña puerta dentro de mi despacho dónde almacenaba papales viejos.

—Ese lugar está sucio y lleno de polvo, no piens-o

Le doy la vuelta y lo estoy empujando en aquella dirección. Farlan me ayuda a meterlo ahí, ya que Levi odia ese lugar por el polvo.

Lo hace a tipo, y yo cierro con la puerta, corriendo de bolada a mi escritorio para sentarme en la silla en lo que la figura de Eren aparece a mi delante, abriendo la puerta de mi despacho.

—Hola. Hola Erencito... –digo sonando algo natural posible — ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Hanji. Necesito tu asesoría...-Me habla, más serio de lo normal al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Parece inquieto al entrar armado —...Levi, Ahr. Estaba a punto de atraparlo y se me escapo de las manos como agua...

Forma unos puños y los estrella contra mi escritorio en los que oigo levemente el sonido de una puerta entreabriéndose.

—Los Ackerman siempre son así. Pequeñamente afortunados... –musitó, llevando mis manos tras la nuca en el sillón cuando veo el rostro furaco de Levi se asomándose en la puerta entre abierta. Lanzándome la mirada de _"Tenemos que hablar... muy seriamente"._

Suelto un resoplido, bajando la manos.

— Toma asiento Eren. –le indico una silla a su detrás.

—No gracias... Por el momento necesito encontrar a Rivaille. Debo hacer que escupa su nombre.

— ¿Rivaille? –inquiero entrecruzando mis dedos al verlo fijamente.

—Sí, el reciente Ackerman con el que me topé.

—Otro Ackerman –suelto en un bufido. Asique no te diste cuenta Eren...

—Él sabe su paradero Hanji –vuelve a golpear la mesa con ambas manos — ¡Lo atrapare! ¡Lo juro! ¡Levi me la va a pagar muy caro!

—Eren cálmate, estoy segura que si lo piensas él no...

—No importa lo que digas yo haré salir a Rivaille a toda costa...Mataré a la chica si es necesario –grita

— A Isabel Magnolia... ¿La torturaras?

—Ya me conoces ¿o no? –suspiró. Se perfectamente lo que significa eso. Daño colateral.

—Eren te conozco desde que te supiste subirte los calzones, al enano también. Sé qué tú no eres así... No creo que...

—Hanji no digas más. Por ahora mi objetivo es su cabeza, y sabes que no me detendré... Si tiene información se la sacaré... Ahs-

— ¿Sucede algo? -pregunto ya que hace un gesto de dolor

—Una muela floja –dice tocándose la mejilla. Camino en su dirección

—Muéstrame... –le pido, y va abriendo la boca —Vaya, vaya ese Rivaille no se contiene... La saco de raíz... debes tener cuidado

—Él debe cuidarse de mí, porqué lo atrapare vivo... o muerto.

—Eren tu... ¿Qué planeas con magno··· -decía. Pero el habla antes

—Tengo entendido que él tiene una empleadora de nombre Hanji... Dime, que no eres tú –dicen sus obres esmeraldas

—Soy sospechosa acaso... ¿vienes a interrogarme Eren? –digo a la ligera

—No has respondido –refuta el, apretando la mano al sostener su arma junto a la pierna ahora.

— ¿Vas a dispararme Eren?

—No tengo ninguna prueba que fundamente tu traición... –dice al regresar el arma a su cinturón — Eres como una tía y segunda madre para mí...

—No has respondido –le retó con la misma respuesta suya, extendiendo las manos por el escritorio. —Pero, si tienes alguna duda...adelante Erencito, ahijado mío... ¿puedes apresarme e interrogarme frente a tu padre?

—Tch. Encárgate de buscar por los perímetros restantes –coloca un celular sobre el escritorio. Es el del Enano —... Quiero un informe del GPS de su auto y el teléfono, si fue rastreado y con quienes se comunicó. Mantenme informado si lo encuentras... De lo contrario me veré forzado a usar los contactos de mi padre, madrina.

Me recita al darse la vuelta. Este chico es muy listo. No se le escapa una.

Los veo salir de mi despacho y cruzo mis manos por detrás de mí nuca en lo que Levi y Farlan va saliendo, poniendo los pies sobre mi escritorio.

—Sera mejor que te cuides Levi, ese chico te va meter una bala por el culo –me le burlo. Pero contrario a oír su típico chasquido. Oigo algo muy distinto a una voz molesta, sino una más sarcástica.

—Ohhh... Hanji trabaja para los dos bandos... ¿Quién lo diría?... –va acercándose, en lo que yo bajo los pies el saca una navaja con una extraña sonrisa —...Y hasta eres considerada su "tía" ¿Qué más sigue? ¡TRAICIÓN! –Exclama

—Dime alguna razón por la que tenga que confiar en ti... Hanji-san —se cruzó de manos y observándome, empezando a cuchichear entre dientes: ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta de todo esto? La maldita supo trabajar bien todos estos años.

—Y bien, hablarás ¿o no? –clava su navaja en el escritorio. Muy cerca de mi mano una advertencia. Y luego saco una 9mm apuntándome, sin mostrar un rastro de duda, si me equivoco me matara.

—Creí haberte quitado todas las armas...-digo acomodándome los lentes

—Ja... Tengo un _As_ bajo la manga –levanta una ceja esperando mi respuesta, solo suspiro. En serio, cree que yo...

—Levi... Si traicionara, ¿No crees que ya lo hubiera hecho?... –lo encaro —Y más que nada... haber dicho que estabas en el closet cuando entro Eren. Eres su presa...

Entrecierra sus ojos. Duda.

—Rivaille, también fui yo quien puso tus archivos en el sistema...Y que gracias a mí, Levi... está siendo otra persona con diferentes papeles. No olvides quien te ha encubierto todos estos años... y además –me acerco a él, poniendo su arma en mi cabeza

—...Te he dado los nombres de las personas que trabajan para el Señor Jaeger, adelante...dispárame –extiendo ambos, mostrándole una sonrisa

—Tch, maldita cuatro ojos –me dice, bajando el arma y guardándola en el sacó

—Ahora... –continuo yo —Tengo que atenderte esa herida -se me acerco a él con una caja de primero auxilio. Sacando una saga y el alcohol, se pone a ver la ventana.

—Listo bebe herido. No hagas esfuerzo o se abrirán las puntadas, ¿quieres tú dulce? –mofo.

—Vete al infierno –se levanta y acomodo bien el pantalón, por su pierna izquierda, cubriendo los vendajes.

—Hora de irnos Farlan –dice, una vez que termina.

—Espera Levi... –lo detengo, el me mira y yo pongo algo en la mesa —Te olvidas el celular -.

Se encuentran frente a un edificio un poco sucio, no hay ruido más que el goteo de una fuga que hace un poco de eco, está oscureciendo

El pensamiento de Farlan solo ha sido uno desde que salimos: Isabel. Voy por ti...

Se abren paso por un pequeño ducto que les señale en el dibujó. Rivaille no vacila, pero sé que aún tiene dudas rondando en su cabeza. Me encargue de quitarle algunas...aunque sé que eso no será suficiente.

[Eren narra]

Espero ansioso los resultados que me entregara Hanji-san. En realidad, creo que la vi inquieta, pero bien pueden ser ideas mías.

10 años buscando a Levi.

Hicieron una persona muy diferente de mí. De la fachada de una persona alegre que al comienzo siempre demostró a una persona por completo diferente... Oh, no dejaba ni un solo cabo suelto.

Debía acorralarlo tenerlo contra las cuerdas. Hacer que se ahogue en desesperación, que la presión de mí solo presencia pisándole los talones, lo vuelva loco. Destrozarlo mental y físicamente ese era en sí, mi plan. Aún me reservo los motivos de porque lo quiero muerto, pero...

—Eren...

—Mikasa, quítate de mi camino –reprendo con naturalidad. Mi paso es cerrado por ello a mí delante.

— ¿Por qué la liberaste?

—Tch. –exclamo insatisfecho —Debo explicarte todo lo que hago. Eso es un fastidio Mikasa.

—No la dejare ir... Si ella significa algo entonces yo...

— ¿De que estas hablando? –En serio ¿de qué lo hace?

Parece intimidada con la presencia de un trato gentil de mi parte hacia otra mujer.

—No tengo tiempo para esto Mika···

Mi voz es interrumpida por el sonido de la alarma.

—Está aquí -Es lo único que digo. Asique viniste por mas...

Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, en lo que deseó más de esa adrenalina experimentada hace unas horas. Oh, voy a volver a jugar contigo Rivaille...

Comienzo a correr por el pasillo.

— ¡Eren! –grita Mikasa a mi detrás en lo que yo aceleró mi paso al cuarto de máquinas dónde están las cámaras.

Ingreso a lo bruto, y los hombres se asombran viendo mi figura en el marco de la puerta. Lo veían, estoy elevando un poco la mano, pido que me informen de la situación.

—Son dos sujetos. Se acercan a la celda de la sospechosa. –dice.

—Ábreles la celda –ordenó

—Señor... –se extrañan de mi orden tan irracional.

—Haz lo que digo –reiteró. El asiente con la cabeza y lo hace, puedo observar a través de las cámaras como caen en mis redes. Toman a la chica en hombros.

Observo las acciones de Rivaille y los otros dos hasta que el decide disparar la cámara y quitarme visión.

—Cámara ocho –demandó. De inmediato la ponen en pantalla y los admiro saliendo. Está claro que trataran de escapar.

—Dales una ruta –digo al alejarme

—Señor, se dirigen abajo a los túneles parece que entraron por los ductos. La presión allá abajo fue ajustada a 38 C°... Se confundieron con los vapores halla abajo y evadieron a seguridad.

—Interesante... ¿En qué ducto van?

—El cuatro –.

—Bien –desparezco corriendo. En lo que me topo con Mikasa a la salida.

—Eren, iré contigo –dice posicionándose a mi blanco

—Me retrasas o te entrometes y... –digo

—Corro más rápido que tú... -me dice

—Perfecto. Encárgate de la pareja, iré por el otro. –le digo a centímetros de dividirnos por los ductos, y tomar rutas contrarias.

—Terminando. Iré contigo –me habla.

—No si yo acabo primero -Le doy por respuesta.

Ambos nos retamos, de alguna forma crecimos juntos y el asesinato se volvió un juego, una apuesta que amaba tener con ella. Además que mi orgullo. No me permitirá perder ante ella, otra vez.

[Farlan narra]

—Vámonos –demando de inmediato una vez que agarro su mano y comenzamos a correr.

El ruido de nuestros apresurados pasos hace eco. Es raro que no hayan venido por nosotros todavía... Está muy silencioso... llego a pensar y aparece. De un momento a otro, siento un gran dolor a mí costado y caigo al suelo

— ¡Farlan!-

—Pero ¿qué?... –exclamo sin poderlo creer. Estaba por voltear, veo una rodilla que va hacia mi rostro.

Me cubrió con mis brazos, retrocediendo a fuerza y caigo de nuevo. Me levantó rápido ya que no deseo ser tumbado nuevamente.

— ¿Eh? –Enfocó mi visión en la persona y descubro que es una mujer delgada, de cabello negro y rasgos asiáticos finos.

—No los dejaré ir –No declara con esa voz, es fina y delicada, habla con calma y voz lenta.

Su rostro es neutral, no muestra ninguna expresión. Agarra una bufanda que esta alrededor de su cuello y agacha la cabeza. Veo de reojo a Isabel y tiene el ceño fruncido... Está muy enojada.

—tu... –Su voz esta ronca.

Va tras ella e intercambian golpes. Pero la chica de la bufanda solo esquiva, y no ataca. Como si no quisiera hacerle daño, o le hubieran daño órdenes de no lastimarla. Aun así Isabel arremete con todo. Una pelea de gatas, me parecería a decir si la otra respondiera...Veo mi reloj, tenemos menos de 5 min para escapar y reunirnos con Levi. Al subir la vista. Isabel cae y ella la comienza a asfixiar

— ¡Isabel! -corro a ayudarla y atrapó a la pelinegra en una llave, que la obliga a soltar su cuello. Se resiste un poco e Isabel se recupera y se levanta otra vez. La chica de cabello corto levanta la pierna y me golpe en el rostro. La suelto casi al instante y retrocedo dos pasos

—Golpeas duro –hablo. Ahora si se está defendiendo. Me sobo la frente que es donde más duele. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¡Farlan! No es el momento –me reclama Isabel con los puños alzados en posición ofensiva.

—Mikasa –dice tranquila. Tal como si estuviera tomando un descansó. Ese control.

—Jajaja ¿Y dónde está mi edificio? –se le burla Isabel.

Parece que se molesta y se voltea a verla furiosa, en esos ojos que cobran filo asesino y sin vida. Cuando esta por golpearla se escucha un disparo a lo lejos, Mikasa, la mujer se detiene como si fuese una estatua y voltea de donde posiblemente vino el ruido. Esta distraída, corro y agarró la mano de Isabel.

—A correr –Debíamos aprovechar esta oportunidad.

— ¡Espera! Aun no termino con ella –se queja.

—No es el momento, Isabel –la reprendo al cargármela en el hombro y sigo corriendo, volteo hacia atrás a una distancia prudente, escuchando.

—Eren –De sus labios quedando paralizada, mostrando preocupación innata en sus pupilas. Pero continúo con el paso. La dejamos atrás y llegamos a un cuarto con muchos ductos. Escojo el del medio de una fila de 5.

— Ve –digo bajándola, y arriesgándome a que la mujer nos atrape.

—Ni creas que yo entrare ahí he far... -No la dejo terminar y la arrojo. No tenía tiempo para su reproche. Subo en él e inspeccionó que no venga atrás de nosotros, y es así. No hay nadie. Me arrojo. Parece como un tobogán pero nos llevara a hacia el exterior. Al salir, hay muy poca luz, pero Isabel me espera con los brazos cruzados, enojada.

—No era necesario que me empujaras

—Era la única manera

—Al llegar a casa, tendrás muchos problemas –me advierte.

—Sí, si... -no se imagina los que tendrá ella —Ahora, busquemos a Levi -.

[Eren narra]

Tome la derecha y Mikasa la izquierda. Como lo asumo al final de la corrida, estoy en los ductos. Saco el arma y la empuñó en mi mano.

El vapor de los tubos y a mí alrededor, me fastidia mi visión, pero sigo avanzando. Sé que Rivaille estar por aquí y lo atrapare.

—Tienes agallas para venir solo aquí a morir –oigo su voz en el lugar. Jum.

—...lo presumo una estupidez, eres testarudo e idiota –su voz retumba y no puedo localizarla, sigo avanzando.

—Viniendo de ti... Lo considero, a eso, un cumplido –Es mi respuesta, doy otro paso.

—Bien podría matarte ahora –Es su reto. Me giro, pensando que esta atrás de mí.

—Molesto por saber que aún sigo ganándote... –habló

—Tch –oír el chasquido más cercano a mi derecha, camino en esa dirección.

El cronómetro del vapor llega a los 2m y se libera la presión, lo que hace que el vapor se aglomere aún más, yo lo dispersó con una mano.

—Prefieres que te mate antes de decirme donde ésta Levi... ¿Morías por protegerlo?... Dímelo... -Doy un paso en lo que las gotas de agua resbalan al suelo de concreto.

— ¿Es tu amigo? –Sigo preguntando y ya no obtengo respuesta -... ¿familia acaso? Crees que encubrirlo lo salvará. Estas equivocado... Lo encontrare aunque emplee toda mi vida.

Llegan los 2min que me mantuve esperando y oigo el vapor salir de nuevo. Cierro los ojos para escuchar cualquier desenfoque fuera del aire caliente. Una respiración leve, agitada, movimientos ligeros o bruscos, algún objeto cayendo u otro...

Track.

Oigo el resbalar de un pie por el suelo de concreto a mis espaldas.

—Te encontré –disparó diciendo ello, quitando de mi rostro el arma y girando mi cuerpo en una media vuelta.

En lo que sé que lo he detenido y descubierto a sí mismo. No por mucho, ya que no tarda en disparar y comenzar a correr. Lo voy siguiendo y empieza la balacera. Parece que lo alcanzo pero se me escurre y toma otros rumbos, en algún punto creí agarrar su camisa pero se soltaba.

Estamos a más diez metras de la salida, por lo que será una corrida larga. Debe doblar a la izquierda, si desea salir, me lanzo sobre él, a su vientre y los desvió a la derecha. Ahora le tomara 15 metras salir, ese si corrige el rumbo. Se pone de pie, estoy por atacar pero...

¡2 min!

El vapor se dispara en medio de nosotros. Me meto por dentro de los canales.

Rivaille se queda al medio con un arma en la mano.

Se encuentra aparentemente sólo. Ha pasado de cazador a presa.

Decido hablar entonces.

—...Ahora dime Rivaille, ¿Qué se siente estar contra las cuerdas? –.

[Levi narra]

—Divertido, ya había perdido la emoción de hacer esto –se pierde de mi vista y solo se escucha la salida del vapor que nubla un poco. Bajo un poco el arma y buscó rápidamente de donde podría estar. Estoy alerta ante cualquier pequeño sonido.

 _"Concentraré en el lugar, desvanécete..._

 _Siente cualquier palpitación que hace el suelo._

 _No escuches los latidos de tu corazón... Solo eres ojos._

 _Todo en ti no hace sonido, concéntrate"_

Recuerdo las palabras de aquel viejo y comienzo hacerlo. Escucho mi respiración y va bajando el sonido, el típico "dum tum" del corazón se va acallando.

No oigo nada de mí, solo se escucha el vapor siendo liberado.

 _"¡Levi! Concéntrate._

 _Busca el sonido de aleteo de un ave"_

Muevo los ojos ante cualquier movimiento.

—Ths ths –se escucha un poco a lo lejos, camino un poco para escucharlo más cerca.

—Crack –se escucha el sonido que hace uno cuando mueve el arma en su mano, miro sobre aquella dirección y suena la salida de vapor, de mi chaqueta sacó una navaja de 7cm de hoja. Espero el momento.

Me muevo un poco dándole la espalda, esperando el momento exacto, suena su zapato tocar el suelo. Y dando la vuelta rápido arrojo la navaja dándole a su arma haciendo que se le resbale y salgo lejos de su alcance.

Me mira sorprendido pero se pone serio, hay algo en sus ojos que parecen brillar, pero en un pequeño lapso.

—Te encontré Eren –meto mis manos entre mi cabello y lo acomodo. Y se libera el vapor. El lugar comienza a ponerse caliente, que hace que mi cuerpo empiece a humedecerse un poco. Tch. Odio estar así.

—Debo admitirlo. Me agarraste de sorpresa, no creí que llegarás a descubrirme. –habla perdiendo el tiempo, ya está próximo. El conteo de ese cronometró ha empezado de nuevo.

Aquella columna de vapor que se disparó a mí alrededor, suele ser mi escondite... Aunque ya estoy jugando al escondite demasiado.

El mocoso, sigue hablando y no me deja concentrarme.

— ¡Rivaille! –llama, y gira el rostro. Viéndolo parado a mi detrás.

—Tiempo de bailar –dicta y se abalanza sobre mi persona, aun sin su arma. ¡Es un maniático suicida!

Mi cuerpo suda y el suyo también. Esté aire caliente es disparado de nuevo. No deja que me aparte de él, escape o me esconda.

Carajo. Me atrapó por la espalda en lo que parece que me abraza sin soltarme, apretando mi cuerpo contra su pecho queriendo ahogarme.

No puedo evitar el expulsar aire por la boca y soltar el arma en mi mano. Su brazo esta al contorno de mi cuello.

—Habla –vocifera, yo he puesto sus manos alrededor de su brazo. Tratando de quitar lo que oprime mi cuello, abriendo la boca para conseguir bocanas de aire gélido.

Va estrujando un poco más mi blando cuello, impidiendo el paso de aire a mi sistema. De reojo observo el cronómetro... queda 57 minutos antes de que se dispare de nuevo.

—at... et... –suelto de mis labios. Acerca entonces su oído a mí voz. Mis pies apenas y tocaban el suelo. Pero me devuelve al suelo para que hable.

— ¿Que dices? –se me burla el muy hijo de puta.

—...u.. n... at... –logro pronunciar en el descenso, cuando las suelas de mis pies tocan el concreto. Gira los ojos de costado, y casi al segundo siguiente mis dedos se estrujan en su brazo. Al igual que si mis dientes lo mordiera. Le tranco una pierna con el pie derecho, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y voy elevando su cuerpo por encima de mí, haciendo un esfuerzo extra.

— ¡Una Mierda MOCOSO! -le grito en lo que mando su cuerpo contra el concreto de las paredes, su cabeza choca con los tubos y el vapor se dispara.

En el suelo se va sentando, pero ya he desaparecido.

—Mierda. –Blasfema —vas a seguir jugando al escondite Rivaille –apoya el codo sobre su rodilla.

—Levanté Mocoso, aun no termino contigo –le hablo, de tal forma que oye mi voz a su delante suyo. Estoy parado frente a él, y con un rostro por demás irritado. Mis cejas se han juntado.

—vaya, que divertido será esto.

Se va poniendo de pie, formando unos puños en ambas manos a sus costados.

—Venga –me reta con una sonrisa triunfante.

Estoy más que molesto, quiero matarlo. Me hierve la sangre, ha pasado años desde que alguien no me hacía enojar.

Observo como levanta esos puñitos de nena, está provocándome.

 _"No seas impulsivo Levi"_

Tch, ¿acaso eso importa anciano?

Odio cuando ese mocoso me sonríe, hace que me sienta incómodo. Pongo los puños a la altura de mi rostro.

—Creo que... llegó el momento de ponerme serio – bajo un poco los puños y corro hacia su dirección, él sonríe, al ver que voy hacia él.

Doy el primer golpe con el puño y él lo detiene fácilmente, eso, en lo que está en agarras mi puño. Contrarresto con una patada a un costado y me suelto. Él se sobrepone a recuperarse ignorando el posible. El dolor que le he causado, me quiere golpear, lo esquivo y le doy un golpe en su mejilla.

Me alejo un poco y le observo, parece que quiere reír, solo se limpia un poco la sangre que sale de sus labios

—Jajaja... bien... mi turno Rivaille –.

Tengo un extraño presentimiento, este chiquillo... Se debe que tener cuidado. Me pongo en modo de defensa observando.

[Eren narra]

Apenas le doy mi respuesta y ya lo veo temblar. Sera que... El me propina un golpe en el rostro. De acuerdo, debo concentrarme.

Su cuerpo se contornea de un lado al otro cada vez que lanza esa patada, para la segunda vez que lo intenta retrocedo y él se retrae para atrás en lo que quiere intentar otro golpe.

Sus ojos se agrandan y veo el color profundo en su iris. Son interesantes más no tengo tiempo. Tomo su rostro con una mano, en lo que veo que quiere escupirme en la cara.

No se lo pienso pasar por alto, mientras sigue en el forcejeo de librarse. No lo soltare. Aun no termino con él.

Segundos después de ver mi rostro en sus pupilas. Oigo la voz de Mikasa gritando mi nombre. Mierda. Volteó en rumbo que oigo la chillona voz y es entonces cuando recibo un cocacho en la nuca. Lo suelto y quiere huir. No,...va por mi arma.

—No, no. Ni te la creas... No te la dejare tan fácil. –digo apresándolo de nuevo con mi cuerpo.

—Suéltame ¡Bastard-o! –Exclama. Rivaille comienza a respirar con pesadez. Está cansado, y solo se plantea patear el tubo rojo hacia atrás mientras lo retengo, para que lo suelte.

No aflojo el agarre un solo momento, y ambos caemos contra el suelo, uno sobre el cuerpo del otro. En una pose por demás comprometedora, y el despliegue del vapor para ocultar la unión con mi asesino.

El vapor se esparce, entre corriente y aire caliente, voy entre abriendo los ojos. Lo tengo en frente, tropezando con mis labios en un accidente o una tragedia.

Lo veo por demás sorprendido cuando aleja su rostro adolorido del mío. Cayó y tuvo que ser a mis labios.

—Tks... El beso de la muerte –musitó mientras él hace una expresión de asco

—...Guardaba ese beso para dárselo a Levi, en su funeral. Aunque no precisamente en los labios... Pero, perderlo contigo no está mal, Rivaille –murmuró

Alargo mi cuello en su dirección, queriendo continuar el beso. El parece tan confundido. Ahora qué...

—Eren... –oigo la voz de Mikasa a mi enfrente.

Rivaille coge la pistola, creí que me dispararía pero no. Dispara contra la tubería... Hay un gran desprendimiento de humo y vapor que oculta su escape por las tuberías.

Me pongo de pie en lo que Mikasa se acomoda a mi flaco. Me pongo la mano en el mentón. Viendo su figura desaparece sin que yo quisiera o me mueva tras él.

—Como si nunca hubiese pasado... -repito la frase que oí de sus labios esta tarde —Lo siento Rivaille, dudo que puedas olvidarte ahora...

[Levi narra]

¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?

Pero ¿qué?

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Me encuentro corriendo ahora en los grandes ductos antes de salir, hace mucha calor y varias gotas caen y me van mojando, recuerdo lo que acaba de pasar y me produce enojo, enojo ¿y agitación?

Me detengo y lo compruebo, poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho. Ando agitado.

— ¿Eh? –Pero si nunca me había pasado esto, sólo cuando inicie el entrenamiento.

— ¿Qué es esto? –Trato de despegar dudas y aclárame, —Agh, no tengo tiempo para meditarlo

Sigo mi andar y llego a la salida. Busco el auto que Hanji dijo que estaría. No me toma mucho el encontrarlo eh irme. Farlan e Isabel ya estaban dentro.

—Vámonos –digo cuando me subo al copiloto, y arrancan.

Todo el trayecto es silencioso, y yo... no dejaba de pensar en aquello. Tocando mis labios un poco, el recuerdo de que él quería besarme...

Sacudo la cabeza ante tal momento. Agh ¡Esto apesta!

Tuve un beso accidental con mi enemigo, ¡No es el fin del mundo!

Nada cambiara.

 _"Cuídalo"_

Escucho mi mente cuando vuelvo a pensar en él, sus ojos... me recuerda a algo... pero exactamente ¿A qué? Y más que nada... ¿Por qué lo recuerdo...?

— ¿Sucede algo, Rivaille? –me pregunta Isabel al verme balbucear sin sentidos.

—No es nada

—Siento causarte problemas –se disculpa, bajando la cabeza, creyendo que ella es la causa de mi malestar.

—No importa –le reafirmo, volteando hacia la ventana, viendo las nubes... parece como si quisiera llover

 _"Cuídalo, Cuídalo, Cuídalo, Cuídalo"_

Esa palabra hace eco en mi mente, suena en diferentes tonalidades... Cierro los ojos y aun lo escucho. Esto me atormentara por un buen rato.

.

[Eren narra]

—Eren... –vuelvo a oír la oración mi nombre a un costado.

—Mikasa –digo girando mis ojos a ella. Demostrando que le prestó atención y noto su presencia, que antes no.

Un par de pasos más se van acercando a mi dirección al vernos parados.

—Eren... Señor... -oigo sus respiraciones aceleradas hasta mí.

—Jean... Marco...

— ¿Qué pasó? –Dice Mikasa al ver mi rostro un tanto inerte, meditando en lo sucedido —Eren...

— ¿Qué información pudiste sacarle a Magnolia? –respondo reaccionando a lo brusco, avanzando un paso a su persona

—Mm, casi nada. Ella no estaba metida en el tema.

—Tks. Marco –paso con mi otro informante, dando el mismo paso.

—Identificamos a un auto sin placa, con un rumbo al norte.

—Mikasa, Annie ¡Intercéptenlo! No debe··· -gruño

—Eren, ¿Qué pasó? –vuelve a inquirir Mikasa sin moverse

—Perdí –digo neutral. Deteniéndome por completó con rumbo al final de la ducto.

— ¿Lo dejaste escapar? –dice jean en la multitud de voz que me reclaman

—Tú no pierdes –recalca Mikasa.

—Exacto –digo al dar la vuelta.

—...Yo no pierdo. –salgo del lugar, empuñando mi arma a un costado de mi pierna.

* * *

 **Notas de autor** :

 **Holas! ¡Volví! Con mi consentido. En realidad, este fanfic es mi "adorado" entre mis creaciones jeje**

 **Y pues, se está poniendo más interesante la cosa.**

 **¡Ya se dieron su primer beso!**

 **PERO... Ambos aun, tienen una cuenta pendiente que arreglar antes de formalizar. Ajajjajaja x'D**

 **Eren me da algo de miedillo, no se si a ustedes, pero al mismo tiempo esta tan badass 3**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Las amodoro chicas! ¡Deséenme un lindo cumple! ✿**

 **Nana-chan.**


End file.
